Lilies on your grave
by The fishes
Summary: AU. James survives the attack but Lily dies. How will James, Sirius and Remus raise Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to JK. Story is mine.**

 _"_ _Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go. I will hold him off!"_

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

The wall on James Potter's side blasted and before he could register anything he was lost. Lily Potter screamed, sure in her heart that she has lost her James. Harry clutched on to her, not crying as if he understood that making noise would mean trouble. Lily ran to Harry's nursery and bolted it, she piled boxes on top of boxes, she had forgotten her wand in the kitchen counter but she would be damned if she died without a fight. She knew they were going to die, she knew he would kill her but she would save Harry, she had to save Harry…

When Sirius Black landed in front of his best friend's cottage he felt his knees go weak, he sank to the earth, sobbing like a man who had lost all meaning in life. James, his brother, Lily- sweet, fiery, caring, loving Lily and his godson- the reason for his happiness, all gone… all gone. That's when he saw Hagrid coming out with a tiny bundle in his arms; Sirius howled at the night, this tiny bundle, his little prongslet was gone. That's when Sirius heard Harry's soft whimpering, Harry was alive, someone was alive! Sirius jumped to his feet, snatching Harry from Hagrid's arms and showering him with kisses, thanking the stars above that Harry was alive; maybe, just maybe the others were alive too.

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed with mad hope, "Hagrid! Look Harry is alive, maybe Lily and James are alive too. We should go in, get them out. Come on Hagrid! What are you waiting for? Let's go find Lily and James."

Hagrid laid a heavy hand on Sirius' shoulder, before breaking down "She is dead. Li-Lily is dead. I saw her body. She is dead!" Hagrid howled the last word. Sirius sagged back, "And James? Is he- Is he-"

"I don't know." Hagrid replied," I didn't see him." Hope raised its tiny head in Sirius' heart, maybe James was alive. "Let's look for him Hagrid. He should be here somewhere. Here, take Harry I will go look for him."

Sirius walked into the destroyed shell of the warm home he had visited a week ago, when the Marauders had planned Sirius' 22nd birthday party. He casted a pointer spell and was directed to the rubble of the blasted wall of the hall. Sirius saw James' bloodied hand on the rubble. James was buried under the wall. Sirius vanished the rubble and ran to the limp body of his best friend and brother in all true senses. Tenderly, he picked James, hugging his friend tightly; he sobbed rocking forward and backwards. "I am so sorry, my fault- all my fault. I should have known, I should have known. Oh! What have I done? What have I done?" Sirius kept rocking James body for what looked like infinity and then James' fingers twitched and he moaned. Sirius froze. "James?" Sirius asked, checking for James' pulse. There was a faint pulse there. "HAGRID!" Sirius screamed. "HAGRID! GET IN HERE. HE IS ALIVE. JAMES IS ALIVE! HAGRID, HELP ME GET HIM TO MUNGO'S."

There was a loud crashing noise and the next second Sirius, James, Hagrid and Harry were outside the cottage. Sirius gave Hagrid his bike and asked him to bring Harry along to Mungo's as he side-alonged James. Sirius paced the room, torn between the desire to hunt the rat down and punish him for his treachery and his desire to stay here and ensure that James and Harry were alright. Dumbledore had come along accusing Sirius of being a death eater and asking him to surrender, Sirius had told him about the switch. Dumbledore wasn't convinced but Sirius had refused to budge from James' side and thus Dumbledore had appointed an Auror to guard Sirius and ensure that he stayed where he was.

Remus Lupin did not care that two aurors stood guard around the area that James and Harry Potter were kept at, he did not care that they confiscated his wand on arrival, he just knew one thing, as soon as the healers ensured that Harry and James would leave he would hunt down the mutt and kill him with his bare hands.

Only, the mutt was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, head in his hands, looking like the perfect picture of genuine misery that Remus would have comforted in a heartbeat had he not known that this was the same man who sold Lily and James to Voldemort, who was responsible for this situation here, for Lily's death. Remus' heart tore in his chest, he would never have believed in his lifetime that Sirius would do this to Lily and James.

"SIRIUS BLACK!", Remus bellowed striding in the room. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SIT HERE AND PRETEND TO BE HURT WHEN YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS. YOU DID THIS. YOU KILLED HER. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO JAMES? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LILY? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU." Remus had never been this angry in his life, he wasn't even aware that he was hitting Sirius who was not even putting up a fight to stop him. The aurors at the door had to put a full body bind on Remus to calm him down, Remus glared at Sirius from his position, filling all his hate in his eyes.

Sirius waved off the healers, his handsome face marred with scratches and a black eye, his lips swollen and bleeding, he must have been in pain but no pain was enough for Remus. Sirius crawled to Remus' side. "Remus." His voice cracked, "I am sorry, it's all my fault. I should have trusted you. It should have been me. Believe me Remus, I did not sell Lily and James out, I was not their secret keeper. I thought with the death eaters on my track it would be safer to let everyone believe that I was their secret keeper while the real secret keeper would be Peter. No one would suspect Peter, none of us suspected Peter either. It was my plan, it is my fault but I thought I was being smarter than the death eaters." He looked pleadingly at Remus, "You have to believe me, Remus." He croaked; his eyes full of tears. "Please." They stared at each other, Sirius looked defeated while Remus searched his soul and in the end Remus heard what his heart was telling him and believed Sirius, he blinked to let Sirius know that be believed him. Sirius flung himself on Remus and sobbed like an orphaned child, silent tears ran down Remus' eyes too.

Eventually as the spell wore off, Remus moved his arms to hug Sirius as both cried for their loss. Healers kept coming and going out of the room that James was in, "Sirius, where is Harry?" Remus asked suddenly. "Dumbledore has kept him under special care here; I am not allowed to see him." Sirius whispered. Remus nodded before getting up and asking a healer about Harry. Sirius could hear Remus argue with the healer about how cruel it is to keep a scared child in a strange environment with no one to comfort him. The healer finally gave in and took Remus away for a bit, Sirius' head was reeling.

"PA'FUT!" Harry screamed as soon as he saw Sirius, Sirius looked up to see Harry, healthy and whole with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, squirming in Remus' arms. Sirius jumped up and crossed the room to snatch Harry from Remus' arms and crush him to his chest; he sobbed as Remus held him upright. Harry started bawling too. It took Sirius and Remus a long time to calm him down, after which Harry was so exhausted that he slept off.

"What will we do Remus? How will we bring Harry up?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"We will figure out something. Let's just worry about James right now."

"Auror Proudfoot, please inform Professor Dumbledore and the Minister that James Potter is stable now and would wake up very soon."

Remus and Sirius stood up simultaneously to follow the healer to James' room but she stopped them stating that no one was allowed in the room without permission, she even took Harry with her; leaving Sirius and Remus alone to wait for Dumbledore.

 **AN: New fic, untested waters. Would love some reviews for guidance. Do read and review. Happy Reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	2. Chapter 2

James stirred, he didn't know how long he had been out but his head pounded, he must have lost concentration in a fight again, Lily would kill him for worrying her. Lily, he moved his hand around the side of his bed, he couldn't touch her soft hand or find her long auburn locks. He frowned; maybe she had stepped out for coffee. "Padfoot." James rasped, he heard the distinct scraping of a chair.

"James." Sirius called softly, James could feel Sirius caressing his forehead softly, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Lily would kill me for getting hurt so bad." James whispered back, struggling to open his eyes, "Where is my flower power though?"

Seriously, where was Lily, she should be back by now. And then it hit him like a speeding train, the memories of that night. No. NO! Lily. No. Harry. No. No. No.

James' eyes flew open, he sat up, struggling to untangle the sheets and bandages wrapped around him. He felt Sirius' hands restraining him, joined by another strong set of arms.

"James" Remus said frantically. "You need to calm down."

"NO" James screamed in pain. "Let me go. LET ME GO. LILY. HARRY. GONE. DEAD." James sobbed, burying his head in his hands. "Why am I alive?" He moaned. "WHY AM I ALIVE?" He screamed at the walls. Sirius and Remus held on to James, tears rolling down their face as they let James sob. After a while Remus wiped his eyes and held James' face in his hands. "Harry is alive, James. It's a miracle but Harry is alive and Voldemort… Voldemort is gone."

To Remus it looked like James couldn't comprehend a word he said. After a while James slumped back. He couldn't be so lucky- they couldn't be so lucky, two Potters surviving the killing curse. "Harry is alive?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Yes." Sirius said.

Hope raised its head in James' heart. He tried to control it, curb it, not give in it to it. "And Lily?" His voice betrayed him by sounding hopeful.

Both Remus and Sirius looked away. James slumped back trying to stump the volley of tears in his eyes. He had things to do; desperately he looked around the room to help calm himself when his eyes fell on the calendar. _3_ _rd_ _November_ , he had been out for three days.

"Three days?" He asked startled by this information. "I have been out for three days?"

"Well, you took a hard hit. The entire wall and a bit of the upper floor fell on you." Sirius replied.

"And Harry? How did he survive?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore says" Remus replied "that Lily died to protect Harry. Her sacrifice left a magical shield on Harry and that is why Voldemort was not able to kill him."

"And Voldemort? Is he dead?"

Sirius shook his head. "We don't know." He replied, "When Hagrid reached the cottage, Harry was in the nursery with Lily and Voldemort's wand and robes. It's as if he just vanished into thin air but Dumbledore reckons he won't return for a while."

"So, there is a chance that he will return?" James asked, voice heavy as tears kept leaking out of his eyes.

Remus nodded solemnly as Sirius muttered, "If we go by Dumbledore's theory."

The three maurauders collapsed into pensive silence.

"Where is Harry?" James asked after a while.

Both Remus and Sirius grimaced. After a quick non-verbal exchange Remus answered the question.

"With Petunia."

James stared at Remus. "What?" He asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

Sirius kept a restraining hand on James' shoulder, his expression wary.

"Dumbledore wouldn't listen to us." He added. "He said he would put up blood wards around Petunia's house. Lily's sacrifice would help him in ensuring Petunia's and Harry's safety."

James glared at Sirius.

"It was for the best." Remus said with a shrug. "Two days ago, Alice and Frank were captured and tortured for information on Voldemort's whereabouts. Had Mad-Eye and Dumbledore not stepped in on time, both of them would have faced permanent damage as it is they would be spending weeks here."

"It is still not safe out there. Voldemort might be gone but the war is still going on." Sirius said with a grim expression.

James nodded, years of losing everyone he loved to the war, had taught him to push his emotions back and think of the future, he had promised himself that he would deal with all his emotions after the war.

"Then I think we should go get Harry back. Lily would kill me if I leave Harry at Petunia's mercy."

"We will, Prongs." Remus said. "But let's just let the healers look you up first, okay?"

"I feel fine." James said trying to move out, but fell back in bed, groaning in pain.

"All your bones were shattered, James." Remus said, "I will take some time for SkeleGrow to work."

"Yeah." Sirius added, nodding. "By the way, how did you survive? Voldemort normally does not leave survivors behind."

"He didn't intend to either." James said darkly, "He used the killing curse, but I dodged, missing it narrowly, the curse hit the wall behind me and it collapsed. It happened so fast, I don't think he stopped to check if the curse hit me."

Sirius and Remus nodded. There was a soft knock on the door.

Augusta Longbottom stepped in, with little Neville on her hip. "Has he come around yet?" She asked Remus, who had stepped forward before noticing James sitting on the bed. As soon she noticed James she rushed to him.

"Oh! My dear boy." She said hugging him close. Augusta Longbottom had always been a "tough old cookie" as Frank had put it. James broke down, after his mother and Aunt Althea, his Aunt Augusta was the only mother figure left in his life. Sirius had tactfully picked Neville up from Augusta's arm and Remus and he busied themselves with playing with Neville.

After a while, Augusta wiped her tears and then wiped James' tears. "Shh… That's enough." She said, "You have to be strong for Harry. He needs you." James nodded mutely, wiping his tears.

"How… How are Frank and Alice?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"They will be fine, it would take some time but they would be fine."

Sirius and Remus moved closer to James' bed. Neville squirmed in Remus' arms, asking to be put down. Remus put Neville down on James' bed. Neville crawled to James who picked Neville up.

"Mile." Neville commanded tapping James' cheek with his tiny, plump hand. The boy was a copy of his mother, inheriting her round innocent face and authoritative nature.

"He wants you to smile." Augusta said, running a fond hand on Neville's head. "This boy is a Hufflepuff in the making."

All three Marauders cracked a grim smile. Augusta picked Neville up, who waved at them with a wide grin, showing off his little front teeth.

"I will drop by later. I need to get Neville home, before coming back to check on Alice and Frank."

James nodded as Augusta kissed the top of his head. "Get well soon, Jamie. And remember you are not alone."

The door had barely closed behind Augusta when a young healer walked in. James looked up and his breath caught in his chest. The woman who walked in was Lily's friend and colleague, Charity Burbage. She took one look at James and quickly turned to Sirius, as James tried to wipe his tears on the bed sheet, everything reminded him of Lily, how was he supposed to move on with life without her. Never in his entire life had he imagined that he would have to live without Lily by his side.

"It would take him sometime." Charity was saying. "I would keep him here till tomorrow, his bones will mend by then, but he would need plenty of rest for the bones to set in, once the bones have set in, he would need plenty of exercise."

Remus and Sirius nodded. Charity turned to look at James and gave him a watery smile. "Get well soon, James." She choked out before turning quickly and walking out.

 **AN: So another chapter. I hope you like it. In case you don't get the reference of Augusta Longbottom being James' aunt please check out Welcome Home Harry- chapters 17 & 18 and Yours Forever Prongs- the first four chapters in the least.**

 ***Laughs evilly for successfully tricking readers into reading other fics* ;)**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading. Please do read and review. I always, always, always need your reviews.**

 **Much love**

 **The Fishes**


	3. Chapter 3

That evening James was visited by Dumbledore. James was about to scream at Dumbledore for keeping Harry away when Dumbledore held his hand up. "Before you shout at me." He said gravely, "Hear me out please. Harry has a unique protection on him, a shield cast by Lily's love. It helped put up stronger blood wards around Lily's sister's house. I assure you Harry is being taken care of and I will go fetch him as soon as you decide where you would like to go from here."

"My place, of course." Remus and Sirius said together and the three Marauders exchanged sad smiles.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Death Eaters are still at large, it would be unwise for all three of you to reside in locations which are not secret anymore, who knows how many secrets Peter divulged to them. I would suggest you move to the Potter Manor, it is as safe as any pure blood residence and since James is Lord Potter by default, he would be able to change the wards according to his needs."

James made a noise. "I am not going back to the Manor, it is full of ghosts of happy memories. I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I could do nothing to protect them or avenge their deaths. And I refuse to take the title of Lord Potter, it belonged to Percy."

"I understand your sentiments, James. But right now you need to think about Harry. The Manor like I have pointed out in the past is safer than any charm placed on any property. Back then we did not know the traitor, now we do. You can key the wards accordingly; you can also protect Harry from the public scrutiny till he is of age."

"But-"

"And you should remember, that Lily's portrait would already be there, waiting for you to bring her son home, where she could watch him grow up."

"Don't try to manipulate me, Professor." James snapped. "We both know that Lily's portrait would be a shadow of the woman she was in flesh and blood."

"The choice is yours James. Whatever you decide, I will help you out as much as I could." Dumbledore said with a smile before leaving in effect telling them that the matter was not really up for discussion.

"When you think about it." Remus said slowly, "Dumbledore has a valid point. The Manor is safer than any place we could think of and you can key your wards to ensure that Wormtail doesn't catch you unawares."

"Think about it Prongs. It would be good for you to go back home and deal with all your baggage before starting your life with Harry. The war is over and you need to grieve."

James said nothing, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. At last he nodded curtly but asked his friends to come live with him till he could stand on his feet again. Remus sent a quick patronus to Dumbledore who replied that Harry would be brought to the hospital early next morning.

James couldn't sleep all night; he tossed and turned giving in to his tears and the emptiness that gnawed at him. He knew he couldn't take it, how was he supposed to live without Lily? How was he supposed to take care of Harry? Poor Harry, he adored Lily, he was fascinated with her red hair. His green eyes would grow wide with wonder as he tugged at her red hair. Harry. He must be miserable without Lily. Harry was never a fussy baby, sometimes James swore that he was much more considerate and kind at his age than most adults would ever be. Harry must be missing Lily so much. Alone and scared, James didn't even know if Petunia had the decency to care for Lily's child.

James knew he couldn't wait till the morning to get Harry back. Harry needed him, more than that he needed Harry. If he were to move to the Manor tomorrow, he needed Harry tonight. With difficulty he climbed out of his bed, almost falling on the bedside cabinet. He tried to stop his fall by grabbing the cabinet and creating a lot of noise in the process. Sirius and Remus were instantly by his side but he waved them off. James started dragging himself towards the door.

"James, just where do you think you are going?" Remus asked a little cautiously.

"Harry."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before falling in step with James who was still struggling. Remus caught James as he lost balance. "James," Sirius said softly. "Maybe Moony and I should go bring, Harry back. You are in no condition to travel."

James gave Sirius a look before standing up again and shuffling forward. Sirius huffed. James had always been stubborn, if sheer will power could miraculously actualize the impossible, James would have ensured that all of his family was alive by being stubborn about not accepting their deaths. Remus and Sirius flanked James as he walked into the corridor. James started looking for the nearest apparition point.

It was as if Sirius knew exactly what James was thinking. "I don't think you should apparate in this state. You are weak and if you splinch yourself now, I,I just don't want to lose you too." Sirius said, finishing his sentence, somewhat lamely.

Remus nodded in agreement. "He is right James. There is a fireplace at the end of the hall, we could just use the floo."

"Yes. But the Dursleys are not connected with the floo." James pointed out.

"Who said anything about flooing to the Dursleys?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"So, how are we going to get Harry? Harry is staying with the Dursleys, in case you don't remember."

"I do remember that Harry is at the Dursleys but Dumbledore had planted old Figgy there to keep an eye on the Dursleys when you went into hiding. We can floo to her place. The Dursleys live across the street."

"How do you know this?" Remus asked curiously.

"I might have tried to kidnap Harry while James was unconscious." Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "And it could be that she saw me. And it is totally possible that she caught me and begged me to leave Harry where he is protected, promising that she won't tell Dumbledore anything about my visit and would give me regular updates on Harry and that I would be free to take Harry away in case of foul play."

"Sirius." Remus groaned throwing his hands in the air as they continued to walk towards the fireplace.

"What? Moony, did you honestly believe that I would just let Dumbledore take Harry away and not do anything about it. Don't you remember how horrible Petunia was to our Lily?"

Remus said nothing. "Well, for all that matters. I went to bring Harry back too." He confessed softly. "But the wards placed at the Dursleys, would not allow me to pass through. I think Dumbledore keyed them to repel werewolves."

James smiled gratefully at his friends. He didn't want to think about what would have happened had he died and Remus and Sirius had not got the opportunity to clear things out but he knew Lily and he had made the right decision about Harry's Godfather and uncle.

"Thank you, Padfoot, Moony. Remus you have to know and believe this, Lily always wanted to make you Nyssa's Godfather."

"Nyssa?"

"Our daughter. She was sure that the next one would be a daughter. Harry's little sister with her red hair and my eyes. She reckoned you would be the perfect Godfather for our baby girl." James said with painful smile on his face.

Remus didn't say anything. The three friends had almost made it to the end of the corridor without any interruption. But who would be awake at 3:30 in the morning?

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. But where do you think you are going?" Sirius, Remus and James turned to the source of the voice.

Alexandra Potter, Perseus Potter's widow stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and her shockingly violet eyes narrowed to slits.

"I am going to get Harry." James said shortly.

"James!" Alexandra exclaimed, "You are in no state to travel on your own. You would be falling on your face with exhaustion as soon as you reach Arabella's house! Yes Sirius, I know about Arabella, Remus and you weren't the only people who thought about saving Harry from Lily's wretched sister." She barked. "But I just can't believe that you are letting him risk his life like this."

"Alex!" James snapped. "You know I won't stay behind. I am going to get Harry right now. And you can't stop me!"

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Alexandra asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You need a healer. I am one. I am coming with you." She said with a grin.

"Sorry about not visiting you Jamie. I was tied up with my patients, making arrangements for Lily's funeral and raising the little devil of a daughter Percy left behind." She said as she reached them.

It felt as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Between his grief and worrying for Harry, James had completely forgotten about Lily's funeral. "I am sorry about not being attentive enough to focus on Lily's funeral." He whispered hoarsely as Sirius and Remus apologized too for being too preoccupied with their loss and James' health to think of a funeral.

"Don't worry about it." She said waving their apologies off. "I understand the pain of such a loss. You were grieving. It's not a crime." Alexandra said with a small smile as she twisted the engagement ring still nestled on her finger, along with a silver band.

Alexandra was not really married to Percy when Percy died. They had been engaged during James' seventh year and had come home during Christmas with James' uncle Anthony to become Aurors. James' father, Uncle and Percy were having lunch at Diagon Alley when Voldemort had attacked them, they died because they were outnumbered. Alexandra was beside herself with grief. It was almost a month after their deaths that she had discovered that she was pregnant.

James had always treated her as a sister. They had had numerous fights, where James egged her on to move on and start afresh but she just wouldn't budge. She took up a flat in wizarding London, enrolled in the healer training program at St. Mungo's. Now she was a full time healer and the mother of Arianna Potter who had inherited her mother's wavy hair which were jet black like her father's and beautiful violet-blue eyes. She was an avid reader like her father and as stubborn as her mother. To James she was perfect from the moment he had set eyes on her. After some more fights, Lily had suggested that they let Alexandra live her life the way she wanted to, so now Alexandra had adopted the Potter surname. The silver band was a promise ring from Percy, for her it was nothing less than a wedding band.

She left before James. And James' last thought before he stepped into the fireplace was that he would never be able to pick himself up and move on with the grace and generosity displayed by Alexandra.

 **So, yey! Another chapter done. I hope you like it. Please do leave a review. It boosts my confidence and encourages me to write more. Happy Reading. :)**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra caught James as he stumbled out of Arabella Figg's fireplace. He heaved, trying to get some air in. His chest hurt and his hands and legs were ready to fall off his body, his head spun and he could see bright white spots.

"I told you, you were in no state to travel." Alexandra muttered angrily, as she shoved three vials of different coloured potions down his throat and performed a number of spells to ease his pain. Sirius and Remus hovered protectively around James, that's how they had always been. In school, James, Peter and Sirius had hovered protectively over Remus after his full moons or Peter, Sirius and Remus had hovered protectively around James during a Quidditch induced injury, James, Remus and Peter did the same for Sirius. All their lives they had protected each other, James' guts clenched with guilt when he realized that he hasn't really apologised to Remus for doubting him and he couldn't understand when Peter became the traitor who snatched Lily from him.

"Let him rest for another hour and he would be good to go." Alexandra told the two men, who nodded and went back to hovering over James. James shook his head and tried to get up; he had to get to Harry. But his arms did not support his weight and he fell back grunting in pain.

"James Potter!" Alexandra said angrily, "You need to lie there to be able to cross the street and get your son. I don't need you to die on him right now. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." James said, his frustration seeping through his voice. For the love of Gryffindor, he hates troubling others, he hates being incapacitated. Lily always complained that he was the worst patient she had ever come across. His breath caught in his throat. He would never hear her shout angrily at him again. He would never hear her laugh. All he had were her memories and even they looked like dim shadows of days that were taken for granted. He tried to remember the big days, the important days but he couldn't even remember his wedding day. Yet he remembered little things, like that day in their seventh year when she had accidentally gulped down the prank pumpkin juice on his bedside table before sleeping in his arms; waking him up a few hours later because she couldn't remember who he was and how she got into his bed. He smiled at that memory. She had looked adorable in the dim, early morning light, with a pout and furrowed brows and sleepy eyes.

James had pulled her in his arms and put her back to sleep with a lullaby his mother used to hum for him. She had been livid after waking up and getting her memory back. James sniggered at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked from the armchair he had occupied, while Remus lounged at a rocking chair.

"Remember the day Lily accidentally drank the prank pumpkin juice." James said with a wide grin.

Remus sniggered too, while Sirius mock glared at James, trying to fight off a grin.

"Sirius had to hide in a broom cupboard for the rest of the day and well most of the night too." Remus said with a laugh.

"That's because someone here forgot to inform me that Lily had seen the brighter side of things and had laughed everything off by lunch."

"Well, I am not even sorry. I enjoyed the peace so much. And then Pet- _Wormtail,"_ Remus grimaced at the word. "Just had to go and tell you that Lily was over it and you could come out."

"Ha. Ha. Moony. That's so funny." Sirius said with a pout. "I am not even ashamed of admitting that I was afraid of Lily. Between an angry Lily and Voldemort, I would have picked up Voldemort."

This had the three men cracking up. Sirius had always maintained that he would pick Voldemort over an angry Lily since their sixth year. Lily had always been proud of this fact, at times she even joked about being the 'Dark Lady' of Sirius' life. Irony was that Lily never really got mad at Sirius at all. The three men looked at each other and it was as if someone had leaked laughing gas in that room. They just kept laughing till tears were streaming down their faces and their stomachs hurt; and suddenly Remus and Sirius leapt out of their perches to go hug James and weep over losing their fiery little Lily.

Alexandra watched the men from the doorway; she had known the boys since they were carefree children intent on making this world a happy place for all. She sighed, walking over and hugging all three of them. She knew she could never care for them like Lily did; Lily was an honorary Marauder, right along with Marlene. But she promised to the two women, wherever they were that she would look after the loved ones they left behind.

James was on his feet as soon as the hour was up. The four of them thanked Arabella for hosting them so late at night and apologised for disturbing her before making their way out of her door. Sirius and Alexandra had already stepped out; Remus was about step out when James caught his sleeve. Remus looked at James, concern written over his face, making the guilty pit in James stomach, boil with shame.

"Remus," He started. "I- I have no excuse for dishonouring our friendship like this. If I could I would tell you that Peter poisoned our ears but Sirius and I chose to believe him. Lily- Lily never believed that you would betray us. She was so angry with us when we made the switch and chose to not inform you. I am so-"

James apology was interrupted when Remus clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't apologize. I don't blame you. I know my behaviour was questionable back then, making it easier for Sirius and you to trust Peter than me-"

"No. No! You cannot take the blame for this. You were stressed. You had the most challenging job of us all. You were torn between wanting to correct the injustices done to werewolves and doing what was right and needed. You were not supporting Voldemort but you weren't happy with the way the others were treating werewolves either. I understand that now. I guess Lily understood this then too. Remus, you cannot believe that you were wrong for wanting justice for victims of a terrible curse."

"And you cannot blame yourself for giving in to the fear that plagued you because a mad man was actively hunting you and your family down. I say we just forget the past and call it even. Okay?"

James looked at Remus, his expression torn, but Remus tilted his head towards the door, towards Harry. James looked back at Remus and nodded. Remus smiled, "Now let's go rescue your son from that bitch sister-in-law from hell." James grinned before stepping out with Remus.

The sun had started to come up as the four crossed the street and approached the Dursley's residence. Sirius snorted at the show of perfection. His parents were just as stuck up, the fools. But before any of them could ring the bell, the door opened to expose Petunia Dursley in a nightgown with her hair in curlers and two milk bottles in her hands that she intended to put out for the milkman. The scream died in her throat, when she saw James Potter and his god awful friends at her doorstep.

"Petunia." James said curtly with a slight nod.

"Potter."

"Black." Sirius said pointing to himself, with a devilish grin on his face. "That's Lupin and this is Potter again. Now that the introductions are done, may we come in? I am sure you don't want the neighbours to see us." Remus smirked, exchanging an amused look with both the Potters as Sirius smiled charmingly at Petunia. She considered it for a minute, almost on the verge of telling them off before she changed her mind and stepped aside, letting them in.

James walked into the living room, where a cot lay in a corner with a baby standing on it. The moment Harry saw James, he stretched his arms out beckoning him.

"DA! Da! Up! Haeee Up! Nana. Nana." Harry demanded for his favourite fruit, rubbing his stomach again and again. James swooped Harry in his arms; who laughed and clapped his hand before tapping his cheek. "Mum?" He asked, looking around for Lily. James suppressed a sob and touched his forehead with Harry's blowing a Raspberry on his nose, Harry giggled. That's when James noticed that Harry was wearing ratty clothes, his looks spoke of neglect, and James' insides burned with anger. If Lily knew how Petunia had treated their son, Lily would have hexed her to the next century, because had the tables been turned around, Lily and James would have brought up her child like their own. He growled and turned around, his face contorted in anger.

"James?" Remus asked tentatively, "Is Harry alright?"

James said nothing, as Alexandra checked Harry. Petunia made to protest but was silenced by warning glare from Sirius. James looked at Alexandra, concern winning over his anger. Alexandra looked around the room and noticed that the rest of the marauders were just as tense.

"He looks fine. He is a little hungry and there are some bruises on his chest and arms but they are fading, so maybe he got them that night. Apart from that he is perfectly healthy." She told the men who visibly relaxed.

"I guess our work is done here." Remus said quietly, "We will be taking Harry with us. Thank you." He stepped out followed by Sirius and Alexandra. With one last disappointed look at Petunia, James made for the door.

"Wait." Petunia called from behind. James turned and gave her a curt look. "I am sorry- about- about Lily. We might have had our differences but this was not how she was supposed to go." James nodded before turning to leave.

"Wait." She called again. "I- I- I- would-" she stammered as James gave her a questioning look. She looked at him and shook her head. With a last curt nod James walked out of her door with Harry in his arms still demanding for his mum and bananas.

Petunia watched the four of them cross the street to Arabella Figg's house. When Harry had arrived at her doorstep with a letter explaining that Lily was murdered by a lunatic and was survived by her husband who was fighting death at the moment and son, Petunia's world had turned upside down. She grieved for Lily that night, remembering their childhood when they were best friends. She regretted pushing her sister away out of jealousy and spite. She was so angry at Lily for having the best of everything. For being prettier and smarter, for having magic, for being unique, for her loving and loyal friends, for a husband who would die for her but Petunia had never in her dreams thought that all of these would come at the price of her life. Harry was a lot like his mother. Lily was never a fussy baby, she was always happy, curious about the littlest of things, she could keep herself amused on her own. Harry was just like her, he delighted in finding bugs on her carpet, he was fascinated with Dudley's broken talking parrot and he never fussed, not even for his mother, he only asked for her but it was easy for her to distract him.

Petunia was on the verge of asking James to permit her to be a part of Harry's life but Petunia did not want a part of that life. She did not want Dudley to be envious of Harry's gift and wealth. She did not want to care about that boy to lose him like she lost her sister. If she had any control over it, she would ensure that the boy lived a miserable life if that's what it took to keep him alive. But words failed her and so she watched James Potter whisk away the only remaining link to her sister, the baby boy with his mother's green eyes and intelligence.

 **AN: Sooooooo another chapter done. In other news, Welcome Home Harry my first ever fic, is reaching a 100 followers. Yeah, that's pretty neat, though I don't understand why no one ever reviews it. Anyway, new chapter. You know what to do. Read and Review.**

 **And if you stumbled across this fic, quite by accident and would like to know when I update, don't forget to follow/fav this fic. And please do leave reviews. They make me happy. The longer the review. The happier I am.**

 **Also, someone give me brownie points. I am updating my stories on a weekly basis. That's pretty neat for someone who has a full time job and has again moved to a new city, give me some love here folks by reviewing (Yes, I am shameless about reviews).**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Much Love**

 **The fishes**


	5. Chapter 5

James was running after Lily. They were in their final year and Lily had been flirting with him for weeks now. The reason why he was running after he was because she had ruffled his hair the wrong way and as a rule he did not allow anyone to touch his hair. "Lily! Wait!" James called, as Lily laughed and ran ahead, her red hair flying behind her. Ultimately, James caught up with her, he hooked his arm on her waist and spun her around, Lily laughed. "One minute!" James said as he tried to catch his breath. As soon as he had caught his breath, he took a step forward; pinning Lily between himself and the wall.

"What the hell, Evans." He said with a mischievous smile. "You know the punishment for touching my hair."

Lily smirked. "Really, you will hex me like you hexed Remus and Sirius?" She asked, trying to keep her expression innocent.

"Hmm…" James pretended to think. "No, I won't hex you." Lily grinned. "I will do something much worse." James said with a triumphant smile.

"What?" Lily asked; doubt clouding her eyes, "What will you do?"

"What fun would telling you about it be?" James asked with a smirk.

"Potter." Lily threatened, "You do something funny and I will- I will" She turned her head to the side for some inspiration, and James saw the opportunity and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Honestly, that had been his plan; he would only kiss her cheek. But she turned to face him at the exact moment, "I will mmmmmmm". James' eyes bulged as their lips connected. Her lips were soft and tasted like chocolate and oranges. He pulled back, and stared at her, horrified with what had happened. Lily however, gave him a piercing look, and they were much too close and James had been dreaming of this day since forever. He brought his lips to touch hers, waiting for her permission, he wasn't ready for Lily's reaction.

Lily wound her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and crashed her lips on his. Her body flushed against his, and James' mind exploded with sensations. He was aware of every touch, of her body against his. He kissed back greedily, Lily's hands found their way in his hair. Soon, much too soon, Lily broke kiss and leant back on the wall. James mirrored her move and leaned in his forehead to touch hers.

He kissed her again. "Damn it, Evans! Go out with me." He said, kissing her again. She ran her soft hand on his cheek, looking sad. James caught her hand and kissed her wrist. "Go out with me." He urged her again.

"I can't." Lily said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because Harry needs you."

James frowned, Harry? And then he remembered, Harry, his son Harry. Lily's son Harry. Harry needed him. Harry needed Lily more, but she left them.

"Why, Lily? Why did you leave us?" James cried desperately, trying to hold on to a rapidly vaporising Lily.

"I had to James, I had to."

"Stay. Don't go." He pleaded with her, "Harry needs you. I need you. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do this without you."

"You can James." Lily's voice echoed. "And you will. Have faith. I am waiting for you, when your time comes, we will go forward together." Lily said, rising in the air. "We will see each other again, James. Never doubt that."

"LILY!" James screamed. "LILY!"

James Potter woke up, with Lily's name on his lips. He was no more at Hogwarts, but in his home at the Potter Manor. He looked at the wall above the fireplace. Pictures from his childhood smiled and laughed at him. He put his head in his hands, as he sobbed for the loss of Lily. His Lily, the love of his young life; the beautiful young woman he had buried that morning.

Lily's funeral was a very small affair; Petunia had attended it but had left soon after the service. Harry had been beside himself, he kept trying to reach to her, calling for her again and again, as if hoping that she would wake up and give him a kiss like she usually did. Harry had screamed and screamed for his mother. He had clawed at Sirius' face to get to Lily, Remus and James had tried to take Harry away from Sirius' arms but he had stopped them, he let Harry hit him as tears ran down his own eyes.

After a while, Harry got tired of screaming for his mother. When James took him, he looked at James confusedly and asked, "Mama?" That broke James down, and Harry started crying again when he saw his father cry. Everyone left the father and son alone, apart from little Arianna, who ran to hug James' knees and cry with him and her little cousin.

Later on, after the service, James, Sirius, Alexandra, Remus, Arianna and Harry had returned to Potter Manor. Voldemort might have been gone, but there still was a bounty on James and Harry's heads. Any and everyone they knew were unsafe by association, thus, James had fought, argued and pleaded with each of them to come stay with him at Potter Manor.

After James could cry no more, he wiped his eyes and got out of bed to check on Harry's crib only to find it empty. James panicked, even when the reasonable part of his brain was telling him that everything was fine, someone else must have checked on Harry and that Harry was safe, he still ran out of his room to look for Harry.

His wand spun on his palm, pointing him towards the library. He ran towards it, he was about to burst open the door when he heard a tinkering laugh. _Her_ laughter; James had always loved Lily's laughter, it was melodious and real. Lily could never fake a laugh; it was either a full out throw-your-head-back-and-laugh-openly or no laugh at all.

"He is doing a lot better, now that he has seen you." James heard Sirius say.

"He has grown so much. I remember him as a much smaller baby, maybe 3 months old." Lily said.

"Well, at least you remember your baby. I didn't even know I have one." Percy said. "I wish you had come sooner, Alex."

"I wish that too, now. But back then it was just difficult, I don't think I was ready to face you." Alex said.

James steeled himself, so a shadow of Lily and Percy were in the room with Sirius and Alex. He had been trying to avoid them ever since he moved to the Manor. James believed that he would go mad if he had to talk to the portraits of his parents, his aunt and uncle, Percy or Lily.

With as little noise as he could make, James opened the door and stepped in the library. But all his plans of being inconspicuous were spoiled when Harry screamed "Da!" from his spot on the carpet. Sirius and Alexandra turned to look at James, but someone else's eyes had already found James' eyes and were staring at him with a mix of unconditional love and pain. James stared transfixed into the eyes of this shadow Lily. Even in death, Lily's eyes seemed to pierce through him to reach his soul. He stared into those hypnotic eyes that belonged to Lily, his eyes roved over the perfection of her face in the portrait. He took a step forward and then another, hypnotised he walked right up to her and hesitantly put his hand forward to touch her painted cheek.

"James." Lily whispered.

His trance broke; he gave this shadow Lily a glare and stepped back. "Don't call me that." He snapped at her.

"But that's your name. What else am I supposed to call you?" She asked.

"Don't call me anything then. Don't talk to me. You are a lie. You are not Lily."

"But I am Lily, James. I am your Lily." She argued.

Sirius discreetly picked up Harry and handed him to Alex, who took it as a cue to walk out of the room.

"No. You are not Lily. My Lily is dead. DEAD." He screamed at her, upsetting a coffee table and breaking the tiny china cups decorated on it. "My Lily left me alone."

"That is not true." Lily cried. "That is not true; James Potter and you know it."

James shook his head and stared at her angrily, pacing in front of her portrait, only to realize that she was now joined by his parents, his aunt, uncle and Percy.

James glared at all of them. "None of you are real. None of you are the people I love." He shouted at the portraits, he threw another vase on the ground. "You- You- All of you left me alone. You are lies. You are here to torture me. Make fun of me as I try and fail at raising Harry. Go away. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, breaking several more things.

"Prongs." Sirius said stepping between James and portraits and holding him by the shoulders. "Come on. You are better than this. You know none of them left you willingly. You know they still love you."

"We do James. You can't imagine how sorry we are that you feel so alone." His father said earnestly.

James deflated and sagged in Sirius' arms, as Sirius hugged him. "What am I supposed to without you?" He asked between tears. "How am I supposed to give Harry a happy childhood, the one he deserves, with his family?"

"Hey, you are not alone mate." Sirius said soothingly, "We will be Harry's family. It will be alright. I promise."

"And if you allow us." His mother added hesitantly, "We would try and help out as much as we could. These children will never feel any lack of love."

James stared at his mother, tears streaming down his eyes, before walking towards the portrait. He touched the portrait lovingly and hung his head, "I am sorry. I know you didn't mean to leave any of us." He said. "Perce, Alexandra has been so brave through it all and Arianna is perfect."

"I know. I met her a while ago." Percy said with a smile. "You have two children to care for Jamie. We can only do so much for them from here. Be strong, it will be alright. We are here for you." James nodded allowing a small smile to his face.

He looked at Lily, before quickly looking away. "I know you are not what Lily was in flesh and blood, but in a way you are Lily. Can you please give me some time? I- I- I don't think I can face you this soon."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need. When you feel ready, I will be here waiting for you."

"Thank you." He said, looking her in the eye. Lily gasped when she saw how dead and defeated he looked.

"Oh James! What did you do?" Lily asked in a pained whisper as she stretched out her painted hand as if to touch his face.

"Buried myself with you." He whispered back. Lily said nothing as James stepped back, his eyes still trained on her, he went back to stand next to Sirius and looked at the shadows of the loved ones he had lost. He then, firmly turned his back on them and walked out of the library with Sirius in tow.

 **AN: So, here is another chapter. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your lovely reviews and suggestions. I will try and see what I can do with all these suggestions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was traveling without internet and was not able to post chapters on time. But do read and review.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer, 1984**

James Potter sat at the kitchen table, sipping his tea as he scanned through the newspaper. He frowned at the new Werewolf: Prevention, Protection, Regulation and Control Bill suggested and introduced by Dolores Umbridge. While her words sounded all prissy and perfect, James knew the act would only deprive and isolate werewolves, who were marginalized as it is.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A seven year old Arianna Potter screeched as Harry burst through the doors with her Quidditch figurine in his hands. He giggled madly as he snuck under the kitchen table and hugged James' legs. James hardly had the time to give Harry a quick smirk before Arianna came bursting in.

"Where is he?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Who?" James asked innocently.

"Your son!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on Uncle James, you know where he is."

James grinned at her pout and discreetly pointed at the table, "I don't know what you are talking about, Anna. What did he do this time?"

Arianna grinned at James, "Oh never mind!" She said taking her seat next to him. "I am sure I will find him eventually."

"OW!" Harry cried and scrambled out of the table rubbing his arm. "That hurt."

"Oh! Harry!" Arianna cried looking surprised, "I didn't know you were down there."

Harry narrowed his eyes and huffed crossing his arms. "You helped her." He stated giving James an accusing look.

James shrugged, "Dad-1, cheeky monkey- 0." He said cheekily.

"Fine!" Harry said unhappily, "I will go live with Uncle Sirius. He likes me."

James snorted, "Sure, go ahead. You would be running back home in half a day. The way that man lives!"

Harry grinned triumphantly. "I am telling Uncle Sirius you said that."

"Godfather's pet!" James exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at his son. "Now, why did you steal Anna's figurine?"

"I was trying to fix it." Harry said sincerely.

"My figurine is perfect." Anna trilled, "I like her the way she is."

"No, she isn't!" Harry exclaimed, "Gwenog Jones plays for the Holyhead Harpies now. Her robes are all wrong."

Arianna snatched her figurine from Harry's hand and looked at it, "Hmmm…" She said thoughtfully, "You are right. Uncle James, will you please fix it?"

James tapped his wand at the figurine as Alexandra Potter bustled in. "Anna, Harry. Are you ready? Neville has already sent three owls since morning."

The two children nodded enthusiastically, before jumping down their chairs.

"Now, I want you children to listen up good." Alexandra Potter said, giving both the children a stern look. "You will not fly indoors. Great Aunt Augusta and your Aunt Alice cannot chase you around the house, so no troubling them."

The children muttered their agreement; Alexandra gave them a look just to be sure before giving James a grin. She took her seat opposite to him, as Arianna ran out to return her figurine to her room.

"You know, I think they know that Aunt Augusta and Alice are not to be troubled." James said quietly.

"Yes, we are doing something right with them but still, I would like to remind them to be careful, children are easily distracted."

James nodded going back to the paper and frowning at the bill.

"What has got you so worked up?" Alexandra asked.

"This new Werewolf Act proposed by a ministry worker, it would limit Remus' chances of employment."

"Oh!"

"I don't get it!" James ranted, throwing the paper down, "Why don't they understand that werewolves are victims! That they had lives before any of this happened to them and that they deserve to live that life!"

Arianna looked at James thoughtfully, "Maybe if we had some influential people speaking up for werewolves, they might be forced to reconsider."

"You think Sirius and I could pull such a support?"

"I don't know, maybe you should try."

James was about to give his thoughts on the subject when two things happened, the children burst into the kitchen, ready to go Neville's house with Sirius' patronus on their heels.

"Pettirew sighted. Cokeworth. Come quick." Sirius' voice filled the kitchen as James jumped to his feet.

"Dad." Harry stuttered scared at his father's demeanour.

James' expression softened as he looked at his scared son. "Hey, bud."

"Is this the bad man again?"

"Yes." James sighed.

"Don't worry Uncle James. I know you will catch him and give him to the dementors soon." Arianna said giving him a hug.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, "I hope the dementors give him a stomach ache when he goes to them." He added following Arianna's gesture.

"Harry!" James chided him gently, "It's bad to speak ill of people. No matter how bad they are we must not stoop down and think bad of them, okay?"

"Sorry." Harry said hanging his head, "Will you be back by tonight?"

"I don't know. I will try, okay?"

Harry nodded and followed Arianna out to the visitor's room.

"I hope you find him James." Alexandra said, giving him a hug.

"I hope so too." James said.

"I know you don't agree to this and I don't expect you to, but I hope that you would give up this time if you don't find him. It tears Harry apart every time you go out to chase Peter."

"I know. I know but I can't rest till I find him and put him away."

"I understand that. I really do. It's such a difficult position to be in."

"Yeah. I will talk to Harry when I get back. You should get going too. You have to drop them off before going for work."

"Yeah. I will see you later. Bye James." She said, reaching up to kiss his forehead.

James sighed and disapparated to Cokeworth. He landed unsteadily behind what looked like an abandoned house. The house originally belonged to the Evans family; this was where he had come with Lily once they decided they wanted to get married. Petunia and Lily had been against selling the property after their parents' deaths, so the house remained under their name and decayed. Lily had brought him to this broken down house after their engagement. She believed that her parents' memories were alive here. She had cast a stasis charm on the house that day.

One look inside and James knew, her stasis charm was wearing off. Silently, he waved his wand on the house before using a locator spell to find Sirius. He was surprised to realize that Sirius was standing near the front of the house.

"Sirius! Remus!" James called, reaching the front of the house.

"Any news of him?" He asked as he neared his friends.

"None." Remus replied.

"How did you know he was here?" James asked.

"I was at work a little early today when we received an owl." Sirius said, "It was an anonymous tip saying that the person had spotted Peter near the bridge on the river. I scanned the area ever since I got here, but there is no trace of him."

James nodded trying to hide is disappointment.

"Hey." Remus said, putting a hand on James' shoulder, "Maybe it was a hoax letter. We don't even know if Peter survived the retribution from the Ex- Death Eaters. They weren't happy with him either."

Sirius and James nodded, "Let's get out of here. It looks like a local marketplace has developed nearby, look at the number of people here." Remus said looking around. The neighbourhood had changed since James last visited it, more and more houses had given way to small stores and people were trickling in from all sides.

As the three friends stepped out on the pavement, several things happened at the same time. There was a blast and James, Sirius and Remus were thrown in different directions. James flew back and fell on the porch steps of the old Evans residence, a jagged piece of broken glass embedded in his chest.

From where he lay with blood pouring out of his mouth, James watched horrified. There was a crater in the middle of the road and dead bodies everywhere. James pulled his wand out from his pocket and tried healing himself, but he kept coughing blood out. It was a deep wound. He wheezed, his vision swimming, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Before he lost consciousness, he heard Remus and Sirius' voices. Footsteps approached him, he could hear Sirius's horrified voice moaning a string of "No. No. No. No. Please, James. Not him. Please. No. No. Don't worry, we will get you the hospital. Hey, stay-" James couldn't hear another word.

* * *

Sirius and Remus apparated James to St. Mungo's immediately. It was healer Davies who reached them first

"What happened?" He asked, "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing." Sirius snapped, "We were at Cokeworth. We were about to return when there was an explosion. We were thrown back and a jagged piece of glass got embedded in his chest, he tried healing himself but the wound looks deep."

Healer Davies nodded before carting James off into the emergency room. Sirius turned to look at Remus, whose exposed skin was filled with several cuts along with a broken nose.

"Let's get you fixed up too, Moony. Come on." Sirius said with a sigh, over the years he had learnt to stay calm during such situations.

It was Andromeda Tonks that treated both Sirius and Remus. While Sirius kept up his friendly behaviour, Remus maintained a stony silence, answering only when questions were directed at him.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked as soon as Andromeda left them alone. "What are you thinking about?"

"This explosion couldn't be a coincidence." Remus said quietly. "Do you think we were lured there-"

"-by the rat so that he could do us in and get done with it?" Sirius asked finishing his question. Remus nodded mutely.

"Yeah, that crossed my mind when I saw the piece of glass and the gash on James' chest."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously.

"There were no other pieces of broken glass on the porch. Don't you remember?" Sirius asked, "It was the old Evans residence. Lily told us, they never used barbed wires or broken glass to protect their home, so where did the broken glass come from?"

Remus stared at Sirius, eyes wide. "You mean Peter stabbed James?"

Sirius nodded his eyes on fire. "I swear to Merlin, Moony. I will wring his sorry neck with my bare hands! I would take up Azkaban for killing that rodent."

"You don't mean that, Sirius." Remus said quietly, "And this attack changes things. For three years we have tried to track Wormtail down and we failed. Now, he lured us out to a location he knew, James wouldn't destroy even if his life depended on it and attacked us. He is getting bold; this puts all of us at risk, most of all Harry and James."

"I know, Remus. I know!" Sirius said, "But I would die before I let anything happen to any of you. I have made that mistake once, I won't be able to live with myself if I lose one of you to him." Sirius broke off to look at the person who had knocked softly on the door.

"Hey." Alexandra said, stepping into the room. "I heard you guys were in here. What happened?"

"Wormtail." Sirius growled, his eyes glittering dangerously. Remus kept a calming hand on his shoulder, as he explained the entire series of events to Alexandra, including their theory that Peter Pettigrew wanted to kill them all for good measure.

Alexandra stared at them wide- eyed. "When will this end?" She exclaimed, wringing her hands in frustration. "I thought, with him gone we could live with some peace. That Harry and Anna would be safe but no!" She said pacing the floor angrily, "Hasn't Pettigrew done enough? Hasn't he already taken away Lily from us? What does he want now? That- that- I wish he dies and rots in some sewer!"

Sirius and Remus looked at Alexandra with a mix of pride and solidarity. They nodded in unison at her before turning to healer Davies who had stepped in to inform them that they had managed to heal the wound and that James was recovering well.

"Why wasn't James able to heal himself?" Alexandra asked healer Davies, "He knows enough healing spells."

"Yes, and from the looks of it, he tried them too but there was some kind of substance on the glass, it prevented him from closing the wound." Healer Davies replied, his brow furrowed, "We had to apply dittany as well as pump in a couple of healing potions and a blood replenishing potion to close the wound."

"What kind of substance?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know, we don't have the piece of glass. We need it to know for sure."

Sirius nodded, "Okay, I will get it."

Someone asked them to step out of the crime scene as Sirius and Remus approached the Evans house. On getting closer, Sirius realized that these were a couple of fellow Aurors.

"Frank, Dawlish. What are you doing here?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Black?" Dawlish asked, "That crater there was created by a curse, but you already know that, you were here when that happened. Anyway, we are here with the magical reversal squad."

Sirius nodded. "Any news on who did this?"

"Pettigrew." Frank said, "We found his robes, wand and finger on the edge of the crater. Looks like he blew himself up."

"What?" Remus asked looking alarmed.

"Yeah. As of now, Peter Pettigrew is dead. Scrimgeour is going to announce this by lunch. We are closing his file." Dawlish said.

"What?" Both Remus and Sirius screamed together.

"You can't do this!" Remus exclaimed, "He obviously played a trick to make us believe that he is dead."

"Exactly!" Sirius added agitatedly, "He stabbed James with a lacerated piece of glass after the blast. He could not possibly be dead, if he did that!"

"This is new." Frank said with interest, "Where is this piece of glass?"

"That's what we are here for." Remus said. "The wound wouldn't close up because the shard was laced with some anti-healing substance. The healers wish to examine the shard for traces of the said substance."

"It's not here!" Sirius called, kicking the rubble on the porch. "I remember dropping it here, but it's gone." Sirius said angrily as Remus and Frank neared.

"Godric Gryffindor in Heaven! How could I be this stupid?" Sirius said angrily, pulling his hair.

"This is bad." Frank told them. "Fudge will not listen to any arguments. He is hell bent on painting a rosy picture. He would rather have people believe that Pettigrew is dead than admit that Pettigrew is deranged enough to kill a dozen muggles and cut-off his own finger to stage his death."

"So, now what?" Remus asked slowly.

"Now, the ministry officially won't be engaged with hunting down Pettigrew." Moody said; materialising next to Sirius who jumped, "Have I taught you nothing Black? CONTANT VIGILANCE."

Sirius ignored Moody's words, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." Moody said his electric blue eye scanning the area.

"You can't be serious!" Remus exclaimed, "He is dangerous, we have to find him."

"And all of you are stupid." Moody said simply, "How long have you hunted for him? He chooses to show himself at the end of three years to stage his death. How will you find a dead man?"

The three young wizards said nothing.

"Let him believe that we believe him." Moody said, "Let him relax, let him be confident that he has successfully fooled us. He is bound to make a mistake in his confidence. That's when we catch him."

"So, basically we do nothing till he shows himself?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Moody growled.

"Brilliant." Sirius said, "I would like one of you to convince James with this plan."

"Potter would have to listen, or endanger his life. I do believe that he is not a fool." Moody snapped.

Remus nodded, "I think that's all we could do for now. Come on Sirius, let's go back to James, he should be coming around now."

* * *

"So, you mean to say that Moody wants us to sit tight, till the rat makes a mistake?" James asked his voice deathly calm.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"HOW CAN HE EXPECT THAT?" James roared, "That rat is the reason why my wife is dead, why Marlene, Fabian and Gideon and several others are dead! He is the reason, why Harry doesn't have a mother and he wants me to sit back and relax?"

"James, calm down." Remus said sternly, "Do we have any other option? The ministry has officially declared him dead, we can't use ministry resources to look for him now. Wormtail has vanished from the face of the earth. We can't search for every rat in the country to find him. We can't even be sure that he is in the country. How will we find him?"

James couldn't find an argument so he glared at the walls instead.

"Prongs." Sirius said quietly, "We want him caught, as much as you do. But we don't have any options, maybe we should leave him be. Let him believe that we are convinced of his death." James opened his mouth but Sirius held his hand up, "That doesn't mean we stop looking or being on our guard. He could attack us, though without his wand, it would be difficult for him to do so but still. We keep an eye open, two can play this game."

James nodded but before he could say anything, Harry burst through the doors with Arianna and Neville at his heels, followed by Alexandra, Frank, Alice and Augusta. They skidded to a halt near his bed, looking at him worriedly.

"Psst. Uncle Remus." Harry whispered, looking at his father fearfully. "Are we allowed to touch him?"

"I can hear you, you know." James said, as Harry jumped. "And you are allowed to give me a hug."

Harry didn't need telling twice, he climbed on the bed and gave his father a tight a hug, Arianna and Neville followed suit.

The conversation soon floated to the attack, Harry snuggled up in his father's arms, as his cousins sat with his Uncles Moony and Padfoot, playing exploding snap. Throughout the visit, James' hand would softly touch Harry's hair or back, as if to assure him that he really was fine.

"Can't I stay here with you, please?" Harry whined, as Alexandra mentioned that it was time for them to go home.

James looked at Alexandra who shook her head and then at Harry's pleading eyes. He was so much like Lily. He shrugged, "I guess, you could. It would make me feel better."

Alexandra sighed before ushering Arianna out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Is it true, that the bad man is dead?"

James, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. "We don't know yet, Harry." Remus said gently, "The ministry thinks he is, but we can't be too sure."

"Will he come back to hurt all of you again?"

"We don't know." Sirius said, "But don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to any of us."

"Good. I won't either. I will fight him." Harry said pulling out an imaginary sword and swinging it in the air.

James didn't know whether to be sad or proud by this statement.

"You won't have to Harry." Remus said, ruffling the little boy's hair affectionately. "We are pretty good fighters ourselves."

"You are the best and the bravest, Uncle Moony."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, "I thought I was the best and the bravest."

Harry giggled and stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"Why you little fawn!" Sirius said with a grin, as he picked Harry up and swung him around in his arms. The room was soon filled with Harry's delighted shrieks and Remus and Sirius' antics. James settled back on his bed and watched his son with his best friends. His hand groped the side of his blankets, wishing that Lily was holding his hand as they watched their friends and son together. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to hold her hand. He could remember the tingling in his fingers when her hands touched his, but he couldn't remember their warmth or softness.

Hands much smaller, softer and warmer than Lily's held his hand, James opened his eyes to look into her eyes. "Dad, please don't scare me again." Harry said, his eyes sad and close to tears, "I don't want you to go away too."

"I promise, I won't leave you." James said kissing Harry's hair, as the little boy settled on his chest. Harry hummed the lullaby that Lily had taught him and James felt his eyes getting heavy too, soon enough, James had lost himself into dreams filled with Lily's laughter and memories.

 **AN: So, you know what to do. Read and Review people. And if you like what you read and are new here, don't forget to follow/favourite me or the story or both.**

 **Waiting for your reviews.**

 **For anyone who is wondering, Alice recovered from the attack, but one of her legs lost all sensations and so she is paralysed. Frank recovered marginally well, but he had to undergo a nerve-correction surgery to stop his hands from shaking continuously and even then, his hands shake every now and then. Both Frank and Alice have white, wispy, dead hair.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1986**

"Dad" Harry whined, "Why can't I go to the school, Anna and Neville go to? Do I really have to go to this muggle school?"

"Harry we have been over this." James sighed, "Your mother was a muggleborn and I think it's time you learn something about her culture."

"Dad we already spend a lot of time in the muggle world. I know all about muggles." Harry huffed.

"Harry." Remus said with his usual calm, "You know why you are being sent to a muggle school. Haven't you heard enough stories from Neville and Anna about how they are harassed for being related to you?"

Harry made a face. "I know, but you can teach me this year too, like you taught me last year. Why do I have to go to school?"

"Harry James Potter." Sirius said, trying to imitate Lily's tone when she lectured him. "You are six years old. It is not healthy for a child to not know other children his age. You will go to school and learn about socializing."

"What if no one likes me?" Harry mumbled dejectedly.

"What's that I hear?" Sirius asked. "Well, if you are anything like your father, you would have trouble making people like you."

"Excuse me!" James said indignantly, "Need I remind you that I was very popular at Hogwarts."

"That was only because you had Sirius and I as friends." Remus said with a sly grin.

"Yep. I was the looks, Moony was the brains, and you my friend were the socially awkward dork, pining for a certain redhead."

Harry laughed as he watched the banter between his father and his uncles.

"Oh! Now you find it funny, do you?" James asked with a sly smile.

"I don't" Harry said hurriedly, trying to hide behind Remus but James grabbed him and swung him around, making Harry shriek with laughter.

They continued laughing and joking all the way to the school, taking turns to let Harry ride on their shoulders.

"We are here." Remus said cheerfully, looking at the gates of the school building in front of him.

The energy of the group immediately went down as Harry hesitantly climbed down Sirius' shoulder and looked at the school building apprehensively.

"Hey, it will be alright." James said gently, "You will make loads of friends, you will see."

Harry nodded glumly, "You will be here to pick me up after school." He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. At 3:00 p.m. one of us would be here to pick you up. Okay?"

Harry nodded before letting his father steer him into the principal's office. After a fifteen minute talk with the principal, Harry was handed over to Miss. Cobblepot who was his grade teacher. Harry was introduced to the class and assigned a seat partner called Benjamin Green. Benjamin was the opposite of Harry, he was loud and funny while Harry was quiet and shy, so it was but obvious that Benjamin introduced himself first.

"Hello!" Benjamin said cheerfully, "I am Benjamin but you can call me Ben. I am kind of new here too. You don't speak much do you?"

Harry blushed, "Sorry. I have not been around many kids actually just my cousins. I am Harry by the way."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I bet you will settle down in no time."

Harry smile gratefully but before he could answer Miss. Cobblepot had started the lesson. By the time lunch arrived Harry felt that school could be a good thing. Remus had accelerated his learning process and so he knew a lot more than a lot of people in his grade. Miss. Cobblepot was really impressed with his knowledge and he had been introduced to nearly all his classmates during the breaks between classes and they looked alright.

As Harry walked to lunch with Benjamin, his anxiety from the morning was leaving him till someone forcefully bumped into him from behind.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, "Hey, watch where you are going!" He shouted at the kid before turning to Ben, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Ben said, "And we should leave."

"Why?"

"Because the boy that bumped into you is Dudley Dursley and he is bad news. Oh boy! Here he comes."

Before Harry could say anything, he was shoved into the nearest wall.

"You watch where you are going, new kid!"

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Dursley?" The Principal asked stepping behind Dudley.

"No sir." Dudley said hastily, letting Harry go.

"I thought so. Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Green, and Mr. Polkiss I suggested you run along for lunch. Mr. Dursley we will be having lunch together in my office with your parents. After you, then." The principal said stepping back to let Dudley pass.

"You are in so much trouble, new kid." Piers sneered as soon as the Principal was out of earshot, "Dudley would flush your head in the toilet for getting him into trouble and then he would eat you up good."

"He is kidding, right?" Harry asked Ben.

"I am afraid, not. Dursley is bad news; all of us stay away from him."

Harry somehow forgot to worry about Dudley Dursley as his first day of school ended without further incident. He spent a great evening with his father and uncles and forgot all about a certain Dudley Dursley. The month that followed was much the same with him enjoying school, steering clear out of Dudley's way and coming home to a fun evening with his family.

Harry was coming out of the washroom one day when Dudley and his gang cornered him, before he could do or say anything, Dudley had landed a punch on his stomach. Harry tried to fight back, but was outnumbered four to one. He was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a cubicle. Harry yelled as his head was shoved into a toilet. The water entered his nose, he struggled to get free but it made Dudley hold him down harder before he started the flush.

Suddenly Dudley and the other person holding Harry, let him go with agonised yells. As Harry resurfaced for breath, the scar on his forehead felt like it was ready to explode. He stared at Dudley and his friends who were holding their burnt looking hands before hurling into the toilet. He felt tired and drained and before he could do anything he passed out cold.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was in a room that he assumed was the school's infirmary and Remus and Ben were sitting at his side.

"Uncle Moony." He groaned, his head pounding. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry! Good God Harry, you scared us. You have been unconscious for over 4 hours. Your dad is with the Principal right now."

Harry tried to sit up but fell back groaning, a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, you might want to take it easy, you broke a rib mate." Ben said sympathetically.

"What happened though? I remember Dudley flushing my head and then he suddenly back off and my scar hurt like it was on fire and I think I vomited but I don't remember cracking a rib."

"That must have been after." Ben said, "When you didn't turn up for lunch, I went looking for you. I found you lying on the floor of the cubicle and there was no one around. But how did you manage to shatter the glass from the cubicles?"

"What? I didn't shatter any glass."

"But there was glass all over the floor." Ben said confused.

"We will discuss all of that later." Remus said hurriedly, "Your dad is here with the principal, I think they want to talk to you."

"I am terribly sorry that you had to go through this ordeal, Mr. Potter." Principal Fitzgerald said gravely. "But I need to know, do you remember who did this to you? I assure you, they will be dealt with severely."

"I-" Harry started giving a quizzical look to Ben.

"It was Dudley Dursley, Sir. Harry says, Dudley and his gang cornered him during lunch and tried to flush his head."

"But how did you break your rib Mr. Potter? Were you in a fight?"

"I- Yeah. Yes. He, Dudley punched me, so I fought back but there were four of them, I don't know something must have happened. It all happened so fast, it is difficult to tell." Harry said looking apologetically at James and Sirius who looked livid, while Remus listened on with a stony look on his face.

"I quite understand that Mr. Potter." Mr. Fitzgerald said, looking uncertainly at James, Sirius and Remus. "Let me just call the doctor and check if you are free to go home. I will go talk to the Dursleys. This has gone out of hand, they need to control their boy."

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you to the Dursleys. They are old acquaintances and I believe they would understand you better with me around." James said quietly, though no one missed the silent threat in his voice.

"Ah! Mr. Potter" The doctor said entering the room, "You look good. We have wrapped you up as well as we could. I would have liked for you to stay with us for a week, but your father assures me that you would meet better care at home, so I guess, you could go. But make sure, that he isn't jostled much, he needs rest. If only you would let him stay here for the night-"

"We have been over this." Sirius said, "We assure you he would be looked after with utmost care. His aunt is a Doctor and we are moving him to a different hospital for the night, one which is closer to home."

"Very well, please write down the name of the hospital here and we will arrange for an ambulance to take you to the hospital."

"That won't be necessary." Remus said, "We have already asked for an ambulance from them, it should be here any minute."

"Ah, very well then! I guess Mr. Potter, you are free to go then."

"I should be taking your leave, I have summoned Dudley's parents to my office, I need to be there to talk to them." Mr. Fitzgerald said, getting up. "Get well soon, Mr. Potter. Come along Mr. Green, I will drop you home."

"Get well soon, okay. Can I come visit you, if your dad decides to drop you out of school?" Ben asked.

"Sure and I hope he won't drop me out of the school. But take care of yourself Ben." Harry replied.

"Yeah, you too Harry. I will see you soon. Give me a call if you need help with homework."

"Sirius, Remus, please take Harry home. I will be there soon enough." James said giving Harry a reassuring smile. "I am glad you are fine, Harry." He said bending down to hug his son, "Don't you ever put me through that again."

"Yes, Dad." Harry replied, "I will keep that in mind the next time Dudley tries to bully me."

"Yes. About that, we will talk when I get home. Okay?" James swiftly kissed Harry's forehead before stepping towards the door.

"James." Remus said, "I don't think it is a good idea. You don't have to go talk to them."

"Why not?" James asked, "Their son almost killed Harry! I am sure I have the right to talk to them about it."

"Prongs, think about it." Sirius said, "I am sure they know nothing about Harry. Petunia would have asked her son to stay away from Lily's son."

"But I still need to talk to her! Her son can't do this to anyone's child." James exclaimed.

"No, you don't." Sirius said, "You need to take Harry home and stay with him."

James glared at his friends. "James." Remus said, "Come on. Let it go. Petunia's son is a bully, but she did not set him up on Harry."

"Dad?" Harry asked, "How do you know Dudley's parents?"

James, Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Well…" Sirius started.

"I know you are going to lie to me." Harry said grumpily.

"What?" Remus asked, fighting off a smile. "How do you know that?"

"You three make that face whenever I ask about mum and how did she die."

"Harry." James said gently, "We promised we will tell you all about it when you get a little older."

"I am old." Harry said stubbornly.

"Not old enough, kiddo!" Sirius said with his usual charming smile.

"When will I be old enough?"

"We will let you know, as soon as you reach that age." Remus said with a dry smile, "Now how about getting you home and healing you up in a jiffy?"

Harry nodded.

"He won't take me out of school, will he?" Harry asked as Sirius muttered a spell to bind Harry's chest better.

"I don't know, Prongslet." Sirius replied, "He is your dad, he is also a nutter-"

"He is hearing you right now, Sirius and he will not hesitate from hexing you." James said as he rummaged through his bag for his emergency portkey.

"Told you." Sirius muttered in Harry's ear as Harry laughed.

* * *

It was past two in the morning when James shuffled out of Harry's room and entered the study. Sleep eluded him, every time he closed his eyes he could see Harry's small unmoving form on the hospital bed. He shuddered at the memory.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes. It was a clean break; Remus fixed it up in five minutes."

"Are you okay?"

"I have been better."

"He will be fine. He is a strong boy." Dorea added softly.

"He shouldn't have to be strong." James said angrily. "You didn't see him lying in that hospital bed. He looked so small. He shouldn't have to go through any of this. First that blasted prophecy which made Voldemort hunt us, he lost his mother, and he almost died! Now bullies and not to mention someday we would have to tell him why his mother died. Why him? Why my Harry? It's not fair!"

"You are right." Remus said as he walked in. "Harry doesn't deserve any of this. No child does but we cannot wallow. We have to prepare Harry to give him the best shot he could get at surviving."

"That doesn't make it right. He never harmed anyone. Why does this keep happening to us?"

"Prongs, sometimes really bad things happen to good people." Remus said bracingly, "It's just the way things are. You can't let yourself feel this way. You are the person who supported a friend with a furry little problem. You have to be the same person and help Harry deal with Voldemort if and when he returns."

"Do you think he will return?"

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. But we have to prepare Harry nevertheless."

James nodded.

"Although," Remus continued. "He has been quite anxious about going back to school. From what I could understand fractured ribs normally take 6 weeks to heal. Harry would be up and about in less than 6 days. How are we going to keep him engaged for the next five weeks?"

"I don't want him to return to that school." James said, "Maybe we should enrol him at Elma's with Neville and Arianna."

"You know he would hate it if you do that." Remus said.

"Why would he? I am removing him from a traumatic environment."

"James, he is six. He hero worships Sirius and you and pretty much every Potter that ever lived." Remus said, "He has grown up hearing stories of how brave Gryffindors are supposed to be. He is trying to be brave about it. He wants to face Dursley's son again. Not for him but to make all the Potters proud. It's his sense of gaining a self identity."

"He doesn't need to. He is a child and we are already proud of him."

"Yes, but he derives his identity from the fact that he is as brave as his ancestors or Sirius or you."

"That's stupid." James muttered.

"Excuse me! I remember a messy haired 11 year old pull out an imaginary sword and proudly stating that he was a Gryffindor like his father on our first night at Hogwarts." Remus teased.

James smiled at the memory. "You are wrong though." He said.

"About what?"

"Harry may hero- worship Sirius and me but the one person he would hate to disappoint is you." James explained, "I don't know how you do it but he is more worried about letting you down than the rest of us put together."

"He is a good kid. Trust him, he would be fine." Remus said with a grin.

James nodded, "Wait, where is Sirius?"

"With Harry." Remus replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no! I bet that monkey is jumping around somewhere by now. He is so restless when he is asked to rest."

"That's precisely why I let Sirius handle him."

"You are the worst mother figure in Harry's life, Moony." James replied with a laugh.

"Eh, Lily would disagree." Remus said winking at Lily. "You are the mother figure. You have always been a mother hen. I am the cool uncle."

"I would disagree on that!" Sirius called from the door.

"Sirius! You left Harry alone?" Lily exclaimed.

"I gave him a dreamless sleep potion first. Jeez, relax. I know my responsibilities." Sirius said dramatically. "And speaking of responsibilities, Remus, did you knock some sense into him?"

"Yes." Remus replied dutifully.

"I hate you both." James said with a pout.

"Yes, Yes. We love you too. Now who wants some firewhisky?" Sirius asked pulling a bottle from his pocket.

* * *

To say that Petunia Dursley was having a bad day was an understatement. Dudley had been home for five weeks and there were 3 more weeks to go before his suspension ended. During this time Dudley was supposed to be home schooled, his homework was posted by his teachers regularly. Dudley was also supposed to do some community service. Petunia couldn't believe that she had to lie to her neighbours that Dudley had a contagious disease.

But most of all she couldn't believe that the school had punished her innocent little son based on that _little freak's_ false story. Petunia had tried to show it to the Principal that the freak had burned Dudley's hands. She had tried to show it to the school management that Dudley was the real victim here but no one believed her and of course she had no explanation for the burns. Petunia seethed inside at the injustice of it all as she got up from the kitchen table, where Dudley was having his second breakfast to answer the door.

"Ah! Tuney! It is so nice to see you again!" Sirius chirped as soon as Petunia opened the door, "May we come in? Thanks." He said with a disarming smile as he pushed in past her followed by James, Remus and that violet-eyed woman she had seen once before.

Soon Petunia overcame her shock and hurried in after them.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at them as she rushed forward to shut the kitchen's door.

"We are here to talk about your son." James answered as the other three flanked him.

"You cannot hurt or threaten my boy without going to prison. I know about your laws." Petunia said confidently.

"What makes you think that our laws haven't changed since we were children?" The woman asked.

"You are lying." Petunia countered, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe we are, maybe we are not." The woman replied with a shrug. "I don't believe we have been introduced before. I am Alexandra Potter, this is James Potter my brother-in-law and that's Sirius Black his friend, did you know that these two are policemen in our world."

"You can't arrest my son!" Petunia shrieked.

"Why not?" Alexandra asked.

"Alex!" Remus said warningly, "We are not here to harm your son Petunia."

"Not yet!" Sirius piped up cheerfully.

"That is enough." James said, "We are not here to harm anyone. Harry will be returning to school next week. Just make sure that your son stays away from Harry and apologises to him. If I hear that your son so much as accidentally harmed a hair on-"

"Freaks!" Petunia shrieked interrupting James' threat. "Freaks and liars the lot of you. My Diddykins never harmed anyone. Your son burned his hands." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Harry would never do such a thing." Sirius growled, "Your son is lying."

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder as James and Alexandra exchanged a look.

"Mrs. Dursley. Petunia." Remus said soothingly, "May we talk to Dudley?"

"No! I will not let you attack him."

"I assure you, I will not attack him." Remus said gently, "I can come in alone and leave my wand here with James. Is that safe enough for you?"

"No. You will not talk to my son!"

"That is not up for debate." Alexandra cut in sharply, "You either agree with Remus or we force ourselves in. You don't have much choice here."

Petunia gave Alexandra a death glare before opening the door to the kitchen and marching in.

"Hello Dudley." Remus said pleasantly. "My name is Remus Lupin, I work for your school and we are looking into the Harry Potter case again. Your mother tells us that Harry Potter burned your hands, may I see them?"

Dudley sent a quizzical look to his mother, when she nodded he showed his palms to Remus. The burn had healed, but the scars were visible.

"Can you tell me how did this happen?" Remus asked curiously.

Dudley shook his head. "You won't believe me." He muttered.

"Try me. How did this happen?"

"I held his arm and his skin became really hot." Dudley replied vaguely.

"Does Harry burn people normally?"

"I wouldn't know." Dudley said with a shrug.

"So, what were you doing that made him burn you?" Remus asked.

"He is mean." Dudley said, sniffing slightly. "He is very mean to me."

"Are you quite sure that he was bullying you rather than it being the other way round?"

Petunia cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the door as big fat tears started leaking out of Dudley's eyes.

"I see." Remus said thoughtfully. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me. I should get going now. Take care of yourself."

"What did he say?" James asked as soon as Remus walked out of the kitchen.

"Not here." Remus said with a subtle nod towards Petunia who was giving them a calculated look.

"Okay." Alexandra said, "let's go back to the Manor."

"No." Remus said, "We need to go to Hogwarts. We need to inform Dumbledore about it."

* * *

It was lunch by the time the four reached Hogwarts. Students were milling into the corridors from every direction, chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

James, Sirius and Remus walked in with nostalgic looks on their faces while Alexandra looked around curiously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Alex." James said with a small smile.

"I must say the castle is impressive, but Circe's is much more beautiful." Alexandra teased light heartedly.

"Dumbledore would be at lunch in the Great Hall." Sirius said, "Should we wait outside his office?"

"Ah! I was hoping to catch you before you reached my office." Dumbledore said, materialising in front of the gargoyle to his office.

"Professor!" Remus exclaimed, "How did you know that we are here?"

"That my dear, Remus is for me to know and you to wonder." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes, "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on such a fine afternoon?"

"It's Harry." Remus said, "And it would be better if we step into your office to talk about it."

"It could be accidental magic." James said after listening to Remus' story.

"It would be a first then." Dumbledore said, "Accidental magic is not supposed to harm anyone. James, are you quite sure that Harry is fine?"

"Yes."

"But that can't be right." Sirius said looking at Dumbledore sharply, "Magic when forced out of someone who couldn't control it, could drive the witch or wizard insane. Magic takes control of the witch or wizard rather than it being the other way round."

"That is quite true, Sirius." Dumbledore conceded.

"Then, it means that it was accidental magic." Alexandra said simply.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore replied gravely, "Accidental magic is a much less destructive and from what we know, it does not harm the young witch or wizard. I believe Harry told one of you that his scar hurt."

James, Sirius and Remus gave Dumbledore startled looks. "He told me that, a few days ago. I am sorry James, I was going to tell you but I guess it slipped my mind."

"He said so, in the hospital too." Remus added

James nodded before looking at Dumbledore, "He said as much to me. What is the meaning of this?"

"I am not very sure." Dumbledore said stroking Fawkes thoughtfully, "But here is my theory. When Lily cast herself between Harry and Voldemort; she gave him a shield much stronger than anything any wizard could ever produce. This shield is a part of his skin; it flows in his body with his blood. I believe, this shield got activated when he was touched by someone who wished to cause him harm."

"That's ridiculous!" James exclaimed as Remus nodded in agreement.

"It might not be." Sirius said slowly, "Remember what the prophecy said, the child would have a power that Voldemort would know nothing about."

"So, you think it is some weird shield around him that Lily left behind?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged looking at Dumbledore but before the old wizard could answer Alexandra spoke up.

"I think there is a legend somewhere about Achilles. There are many stories to his origin, but one states that his mother tried to burn away his mortal parts but was interrupted by her husband and thus she left them in anger." She explained, reciting the half forgotten legend from her childhood. "Historians however argue that, the mother was trying to protect her son from a fire. She died in the process but the son survived to be the deadliest fighter of all times. Of course, there are no accounts of Achilles having magical powers but his mother was said to be a Nereid or a helpful witch that lived near the sea ports."

"That's a long assumption, don't you think?" James said not really convinced with the theory.

"It is my boy," Dumbledore said. "But it is also known that Achilles was a deadly fighter. No one was able to wound him."

"So, he might have been a good fighter." James said with a shrug, "His fighting skills do not mean that he was protected by his mother's sacrifice, nor does it mean anything for Harry."

"How do you explain the pain in his scar then?" Sirius asked.

"It's a curse scar, Sirius! It is bound to act up now and then."

"But-" Alexandra however was silenced when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"James, I understand that you don't want to believe that Harry might possess something that would inevitably make him the cause of Voldemort's death but how do you explain Harry's survival on the night that Lily died?" Dumbledore asked gently, "We have to prepare him for what is to come and for that we need to know his strengths."

"Harry is just a boy." James said stubbornly, "I will not allow anyone to turn him into a soldier and rob him off his innocence. Besides, for all we know Voldemort is dead."

"He is not dead." Dumbledore stated in a tone that terrified the occupants of the room. "There are whispers of an evil spirit in the forests of Albania, I have been trying to research this spirit but it eludes me. From what I do know of Tom Riddle's past, he spent quite some time in the forests of Albania. I believe the spirit is a broken, weakened form of Voldemort, the one that escaped the night he attempted to kill Harry."

"If that is so then let's go hunt him down." Remus said, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I did not wish to burden you with mere rumours."

"But now you believe that these aren't rumours?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore admitted heavily.

"Okay, I will go." Remus volunteered.

"I will go with you." Sirius said. "James you need to stay here with Harry. The kid needs you, we will keep you updated, I promise." Sirius added before James could open his mouth.

"So, when do we start?" Remus asked, "And how will we explain your absence to the Auror department, Sirius?"

"I will talk to Cornelius about that." Dumbledore said calmly, "I will send you an owl with the details of your departure. Now, if that is all that you wanted to talk about I would like to be excused. Cornelius summoned me to the Ministry for tea. And if Harry's curse scar acts up again, please do inform me. Good Day."

"I don't like this." James said as they walked towards the castle's gates.

"You don't have to." Alexandra said, "But they are right, Harry needs you here."

"And we will be fine James." Remus assured him.

"Yeah, I will be going with Moony. What could possibly go wrong?" Sirius added lightly.

"Mostly you." Remus teased ducking as Sirius tried to punch his shoulder. James smiled and allowed his friends to lead him out but he couldn't shake off the dread settled in the back of his mind.

 **AN: So, after several drafts, here is another chapter to my AU fic. Don't forget to read and** **review** **and if you are new to us please favourite or follow the story or me or us.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I am sorry for the late update. I had a lot of work for the past month.**

 **Hoping to reading your reviews soon. Please do let me know what you think of it. Your reviews keep me motivated.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	8. Chapter 8

**July 1988**

"IT IS HERE!" Arianna Potter screamed as she ran into the kitchen of the Potter Manor, her Hogwarts letter in hand.

"That's brilliant!" James cried, pulling Arianna in for a bear hug. "I am so proud of you!"

"Okay, calm down." Alexandra said. "You have also been accepted at Circe's."

"I know, Mum." Arianna chirped, "But I really, really, really want to go to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, I know!" Alexandra said with a pout.

"Hogwarts is the best school. She is going to a great place." James said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Alexandra exclaimed, "Circe's has been around since forever. Hogwarts is juvenile compared to Circe's."

James and Arianna burst out laughing as Alexandra stuck her tongue out at James for good measure.

"What is going on?" Harry asked sleepily, as he took his seat for breakfast.

"My Hogwarts letter arrived this morning!" Arianna exclaimed excitedly.

"What? May I see it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Wow!" He whispered, as held the letter with fervent admiration. "I want to go to Hogwarts too."

"You will go when you are of age." James reassured him .

"I want to go now!" Harry sniffed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" James asked dramatically.

"You are so funny, dad."

"Well, I am not getting you the new broom if you are going to be this disrespectful." James grumbled.

"Aww… I love you, dad." Harry amended with an angelic smile.

"When can we go shopping, though?" Arianna asked impatiently.

"I am busy all week, honey." Alexandra said apologetically. "We can go this Saturday. We have to write back to Hogwarts first. James, when are Alice and Neville arriving?"

"They should be here by lunch. And Harry, don't even think about sneaking off to the Quidditch pitch without me."

"You don't let me have any fun." Harry pouted, "I wish Sirius and Remus were back already."

"They said they would be back for your birthday. Now come on, go get dressed and start practising your spells with Anna."

"Are they coming back for good this time?" Alexandra asked, as soon as the children left the kitchen.

"Yes." James sighed.

"They didn't find anything?"

"There are traces of him all over the forests, but it has been impossible to locate him. He is too smart."

"He can't come back." Alexandra said confidently. "He hasn't even attempted coming back."

"Yeah." James said, "Merlin! I hate this. I hate that I would still have to tell Harry everything before he joins Hogwarts. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know." Alexandra said comfortingly, "He is good kid though, I am dreading the talk with Arianna. I guess Alice and Frank are afraid of talking to Neville too. It has been so easy to lie to the kids about your fame so far."

Harry, Neville and Arianna had been told that the reason Harry was famous was because people believed he had caused the disappearance of Voldemort, but in reality, he had merely survived a fatal fall as Lily and James fought him off. This story was one of Sirius' better ideas; Arianna and Neville had maintained the story throughout their magical education and treated Harry as if he was nothing special. James had wanted a normal childhood for his son. The children had accepted this story as a possibility because the three of them were children of war heroes themselves.

The others would have liked to let the children believe in this story all their lives, but Dumbledore had insisted that the children know the truth so that they are able to handle any prying questions better. James would not have agreed to this proposition, but it was as Alice put it, there was something in the way Dumbledore insisted which made her think he knew more than he was letting them know.

* * *

"Alice! What are you doing?" James asked alarmed. "You are not supposed to do that!"

"Relax, I got this!" Alice grinned as she sled down the banister, the children in tow.

She wobbled on her good leg while the children landed gracefully beside her.

"You are supposed to discipline the children, not become one of them!" James chided.

"Please Potter." Alice scoffed, "Don't pretend you don't want to do this."

The children giggled as James glared at Alice before running up the stairs, with the children in tow.

Alice laughed as they sled down the banister, shrieking with joy.

"I forgot how much fun this was." James said grinning.

"You have been busy being an adult lately."

James gave her a small smile.

"Come on, let's go get dinner. You must be tired. How was work?" Alice said lightly, letting Arianna lead her to the kitchen.

Dinner was a pleasant affair that night. Frank and Alice always had amazing stories to tell the children. Harry loved Alice as much as Arianna loved James because Alice and James always described a different side of their long deceased parents. And like most nights when Alice launched into a story of their adventures in school; James listened with as much rapture as the children. He loved these stories about Lily. The little things that he never knew about her; things they never talked about because there was a war going on, because there was always the threat of death. James never had a chance to know all about Lily before she was snatched away from him.

"No!" Arianna exclaimed giggling as Neville and Harry roared with laughter. "I can't believe she jinxed Uncle James! She always seems so sweet."

"Oh, Lily was sweet alright!" Alice said with a grin.

"But she had a fiery temper." James added shaking his head. "I can vouch for that."

"How come Uncle Sirius never protected you?" Harry wondered out loud.

Alice and James burst out laughing.

"Because he was scared of her." Frank said with a grin.

"Its hard to believe that Sirius would be afraid of anything." Neville piped up.

"Oh!" James exclaimed with a grin, "He was really scared of her. So were Remus and I, to be completely honest."

The children roared with laughter. Augusta tried to make a stern face about their table manners but everyone knew she secretly enjoyed such conversations. It filled her heart to hear their laughter. Eight years had passed since the end of the war and it was still hard to believe that all of them had survived to see this day. She hoped that Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius would find that vermin of a Dark Lord and stamp him out for good.

* * *

 **August 1988**

"We are sorry, James." Remus said morosely, "We searched everywhere, but it's just difficult to catch air."

James nodded. They were in Dumbledore's office, listening to Remus and Sirius' reports of Albania.

"There is a good possibility that he won't come back." Frank said.

"Yes." Dumbledore agreed, "But there is also a possibility that he will and as far as I know Tom, he would never stop trying."

"I loathe the idea of telling the children about the danger we live in." Alexandra said. "I loathe the idea of their future being so uncertain. Harry is as good as my son, I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't we all." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"You cannot fight darkness by cutting it. All you have to do is light a lamp, however small." Dumbledore said, "Hope and love are two such persistent lamps. You can love and that's all you can do."

Nobody offered remarks, they were too deep in their thoughts to really offer anything.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Sirius asked entering the library.

Harry looked up from his book, as James and Remus frowned, focusing on their game of chess.

"Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Andromeda invited us for dinner." Sirius said.

"Tonight?" Remus asked, taking down James' knight.

"Yes! I told you last week."

"No, you didn't." Remus replied.

"Yes, I did."

"I can bet you didn't." James said, "Hah! Check and mate!"

"You weren't even there!" Sirius exclaimed, "And I did. Stop pouting Moony, we know you are a sore loser."

"I bet you didn't." Harry smirked.

"Not you too."

"Sirius, when did you tell me that Andromeda had invited us for dinner?"

"Last week, when I received her invitation. I remember it, because I thought you would like meeting her but you weren't in the room so I went looking for you and then-"

"Like we said!"

"Fine." Sirius grumbled, "But come on. Go get ready, she is expecting us nevertheless."

Tonks residence was a comfortable little home in a little muggle neighbourhood. James and Harry had spent a lot of time visiting Andromeda while Sirius and Remus were in Albania.

"Hello!" A young girl with acid green hair said as soon as she opened the door.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda exclaimed as her guests settled in the drawing room. "Lose the hair, this instance!"

"Oh! Come on, Mum!" Nymphadora whined, "I am allowed to celebrate. I just got my O.W.L. results."

"That was a week ago!" Andromeda countered.

"Leave her be, Dromeda." Ted said, "I like her hair."

"Yeah, I like her hair too!" Harry chirped enthusiastically. "I think it's really cool. Wish I could do that."

"It's a bit bright!" Sirius said, "But I like your hair too, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora's eyes flashed in annoyance. "I told you, just call me Tonks."

"But why?" Sirius asked innocently, "Nymphadora is such a nice name."

"Sirius Black!" She exclaimed, her hair turning bright red.

"How did she fare at her OWLs, Andromeda?" Remus asked loudly.

"Oh, she did great! 9 OWLs!" Andromeda exclaimed proudly as Nymphadora groaned.

"Merlin! Who gets an OWL for History of Magic?" Sirius as ridiculously.

"You did." Remus pointed out.

"Lets not talk about the mistakes of my past, Remus."

"In fact, if I remember correctly, you got an Outstanding in History of Magic." James pointed out.

Nymphadora looked like Christmas had come early. "You were such a dork!"

"I wasn't!" Sirius exclaimed, "I was the height of cool."

"Sure!" Nymphadore said, grinning madly.

"Thank you for outing him!" She cried as she skipped forward, stumbled and fell into Remus' arms.

"Anytime." He said with a polite smile, before moving in to join a conversation with her father.

Nymphadora Tonks watched him go, wishing he was several years younger. Remus Lupin was a good looking chap but she was sure he was in a relationship with someone equally beautiful and older. So she stamped on her little crush on him and went ahead with entertaining Harry and bickering with Sirius.

* * *

 **September 1988**

September could not have come earlier that year. The entire Potter-Black-Lupin-Longbottom clan had turned up at the station to see Arianna off and they were as noisy as the famous Weasleys. Alice had already greeted Molly Weasley and her family.

"Now, take care of yourself and hex anyone that annoys you." Augusta Longbottom said as she hugged the grandchild of her brother; Anthony would have been so proud of her.

"How come I never got that advice?" Frank asked.

"Because you were my responsibility." The old lady replied, "Alex, can discipline her. I plan to spoil these children. I understand why father egged you on so much."

The platform had started noticing the family by now. There were curious glances and outright pointing in their direction. Everybody had noticed that James Potter was on the platform.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" Neville asked grumpily, as Arianna hurriedly said Goodbye to her best friends.

"Because they are stupid!" Harry said.

"Okay. No more grumbling." Arianna said, "You two take care of each other and give them hell!"

"Anna!" James and Alexandra exclaimed, but she flashed them a charming smile and jumped on the train.

"Don't take her seriously." James cautioned Neville and Harry.

"Or…" Sirius started.

"There will be no 'or'" Alice threatened.

"You guys are no fun!" Neville exclaimed with a pout.

As the train blew its whistle, Alexandra burst into tears. The daughter she had protected all her life was now on that train, entering a world which was so dangerous. If Alexandra had it her way, she would ship off Arianna and Harry to Ilvermony or Circe's. Anywhere away from here, but that would be selfish of her and unfair on the children. So, she leant against Remus and cried for her daughter.

Before anyone had the gall to get near the family, they had disapparated. But news had spread like wildfire on the Hogwarts express; the first Potter was on the train. As students looked for the young Potter on the train, a kind red haired fifth year, by the name of Charlie Weasley let her hide in the compartment he was sharing with his brothers.

* * *

The feast at Hogwarts was a much excited affair. Much more excited than normal. Every table was discussing the Potter girl, wondering where she would end up. As the first years filed in, several people tried to locate the Potter girl. The girl in question was walking hand in hand with Amanda Bones, her best friend. Arianna had already read all that she could about Hogwarts, and while she sometimes wondered if she should have joined Circe like her parents, she never regretted accepting Hogwarts. She had grown up around people who had such entertaining stories of this place and now, here she was ready to create a story of her own.

Arianna didn't have to wait long. Amanda had already been sorted into Ravenclaw and Arianna was pretty sure that she would be somewhere. The whispers and stares she received as she walked to the stool was something she had been asked to expect but it made her feel strange.

" _Ah! A little unsure of ourselves and angry at the world are we?"_ A voice said in her ear as soon as the hat was placed on her head. " _There is bravery in you but there is also a need to understand every minute detail and loyalty and fairness. Ah! Is there latent ambition and cunning I see peeking at me through the folds? We are in a predicament then, aren't we?"_

"Are we?" Arianna wondered, she honestly did not care where the hat placed her, it wouldn't make a difference to her family, but she was curious. She tried hard to curb her curiosity but she thirsted to know what magic made the hat so wise and knowing? Had the hat ever been wrong? With thousands of students the hat was bound by wrong sometime.

" _I am never wrong!"_ The hat stated.

How would the hat know if it was wrong? Nobody would come and tell the hat about their choices as adults. The hat sounded conceited and over confident to her. It had no imagination!

" _Is that so?"_ The voice said, _"You have quite a curious little mind Potter and though you would flourish in Ravenclaw, your true talents might surface in- GRYFFINDOR!"_

Arianna jumped as the hat shouted the name of her house. She wasn't really sure what happened, the hat said she would do great in Ravenclaw and then sent her to Gryffindor. She gave a small smile to Amanda as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Percy Weasley, she had met him on the train along with his brothers Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley. She knew her aunt Alice was related to the Weasleys and that Neville visited them time and again but she had never met the Weasleys.

She grinned at Kate Shafiq, another good friend from grooming school; she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Arianna couldn't wait for her Hogwarts journey to begin.

 **AN: So, Arianna is in Hogwarts. And I wish to know what would you like me to do now? Describe her first year in the next chapter or jump to Harry's first year?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Leave your reviews. Loved it, hated it, let me know.**

 **Also don't forget to follow/ favourite us.**


	9. Chapter 9

**July 1991**

James checked the mail anxiously. He had been this jumpy since the start of July. He kept on hoping that Dumbledore would forget about Harry altogether. That the mail would get lost and Harry would never have to go to Hogwarts. He was not ready to have this talk with Harry.

"Is it here, yet?" Harry asked anxiously as he entered the study.

"Not yet champ." James replied with a shrug.

"It will turn up eventually." Harry said confidently. "Mum promised that it would be here soon."

"We can get some breakfast till then."

"Master Harry." Dopey squeaked apparating into the study. "This letter arrived for you right now."

One look at Harry's excited face and James' heart sank.

"Dad!" Harry shouted excitedly, jumping up and down, "It's here! Look! Look!"

A part of James remembered his excitement when his Hogwarts letter had arrived. But his primary sense was of worry. Harry had never stayed away from him for extended periods of time. He was so young and the world so big. Hogwarts would be safe, he was sure but his baby was growing up a bit too fast.

"Calm down, Monkey." James said forcing a laugh out of him.

"Can we please go over to Anna's? And Neville's? And Uncle Sirius and Remus? But where can we go first?" Harry prattled on speaking a mile a minute.

"The kitchen. Breakfast trumps everything."

"When can we go shopping?" Harry asked following him.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Harry."

"Dad."

"Soon. Let's call everyone for dinner tonight and celebrate. Okay?"

"Yeah. But I want to go to Padfoot's as soon as we finish breakfast."

* * *

"When do you plan to tell him?" Sirius asked, as they watched Harry talk animatedly with Neville and Frank.

"I don't know. I don't even want to tell him." James muttered.

"But you have to." Remus stated sadly, "How much are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." James sighed, "He is too young. Too innocent, every small detail looks too much to burden a child with. He is only eleven. I can't do this."

"We will be there, Prongs." Sirius said. "Don't worry, you won't have to do this alone."

"Hey Longbottom!" Sirius called.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Not you, that little pixie over there."

"What?" Alice asked walking towards them.

"When do you plan to tell Neville?" Remus asked.

"Soon." Alice said biting her lip.

"How about we set a timeline?" Remus suggested. "I am sure Harry and Neville would like to talk to each other about it."

James and Alice nodded.

"So, we take the kids shopping this Saturday, right?" Sirius asked. "Let's do it by Friday night. It gives you three days to think it all over."

* * *

"Harry, can we talk to you for a moment?" James asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up from his book, puzzled at his father and uncles' grim expressions. He nodded, looking at them curiously.

"Harry," Remus started hesitantly. "Remember we said we would answer all your queries once you were older."

Harry nodded.

"Well!" Remus said, "Now is a good time, isn't it? You are all grown-"

"You are prattling, Moony." Sirius said. "What Uncle Remus means to say Harry is- Congratulations! You are old enough to know something. James if you would."

James gave Harry a guilty look. "Ask me to shut up if it gets too much. Okay?"

Harry nodded his innocent mind unable to comprehend why three of the bravest men in his life were so tensed.

"So." James started, "Some years ago, there was a wizard who went bad. Really bad. The worst really. He called himself Voldemort and he was the leader of these crazy nutters who believed that pure blood witches and wizards were better than everyone. That muggleborn witches and wizards were not as good and that muggles were not even human."

Harry stared at his father eyes wide. "You are kidding."

Sirius shook his head.

"But that's stupid." He said his brows knitting.

"It is what it is." Remus said. "Now, shall we continue with the story?"

Harry looked at the three of them, "You told this man that he was being silly. Didn't you?"

The three of them smiled.

"In a manner of speaking we did." James admitted. "But those were dark times Harry. People were being cursed to do things they didn't want to. We were at war. Of course, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, a lot of our other friends, your mum and I- pretty much all of our family, we fought against this man. That's how they died."

Harry didn't say anything, just picked himself up and hugged his dad before settling in his lap.

James gave him a brief smile before continuing. "When you were little, we had to go into hiding because Voldemort was after us. We cast this charm called Fidelius, it is used to secure a place and it's location is kept with one person called secret keeper. You won't be able to find this place if the secret keeper himself doesn't tell you about it. Even then, if you are not the secret keeper, you can't bring anyone to the hidden place. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"We had a friend named Peter Pettigrew and we thought he would be the least likely target and thus our best option as a secret keeper."

James gulped, trying to keep his tears away. Sirius squeezed James' shoulder.

"I was there when the charm was cast. Your mother did it. It was the 28th of October. On Halloween, Voldemort was at your door." Sirius said in a dead voice.

Harry looked at the three adults in distress. They had talked about the rat-man before; he knew that he was responsible for his mother's death. He knew all of this, but he had never heard them sound so pained. Sirius' eyes were dull, like someone had put out the light in them. Remus looked wistfully outside the window and his father had shut his eyes tight, tugging his hair slightly.

"I did not have my wand." James said after taking a breath, his voice dispassionate. "I had thrown it on the couch when Lily took you up for bed. That's when I heard him come. I ran, hoping to stop him but he sent the killing curse at me. I dodged and the wall behind me exploded. Lily must have tried to protect you but she didn't have her wand either. She had left it in the kitchen. She tried to protect you but he killed her- and he- and he- turned to kill you but-" James stopped abruptly. It had been ten years and he still felt guilty about not doing enough. About not giving Lily enough chance to run away with Harry.

Harry looked at his father, eyes wide. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. He just wanted to hug his father and tell him that everything would be alright.

"He turned to kill you." James whispered, taking Harry's small hands in his. "He tried to kill you but he couldn't. His spell backfired. He was gone by the time Hagrid and Sirius arrived to rescue us out. However, that curse gave you that scar. They see you as the hero of our world"

"But- But- But-" Harry croaked, "You said- I fell. That Mum died-that you- you lied?"

"We had to Harry." James said. "We didn't want to put this on you too soon. Will you forgive us?"

Harry said nothing. His mind was reeling with this new information.

"Why was he hunting us?" He asked quietly.

James, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"When will I be old enough to find that one out?" Harry complained.

"Soon." Remus said ruffling his hair. "I think you have had enough for tonight."

"Why didn't his spell work on me?" Harry asked quickly.

"Your mother died to protect you." James replied, "She invoked an ancient blood magic. In death she became your shield."

Harry nodded. "I am sorry, Dad." He whispered his voice cracking.

"Why are you apologising, buddy?"

Harry looked at him. "She died because of me." He whispered.

In an instant Harry was covered by the three men in a comforting embrace.

"It's not your fault, Harry." James said softly, wiping his tears away. "He was a mad man. And we are your parents, we are supposed to do everything to keep you safe."

Harry said nothing, just snuggled into his father, reaching out for Remus and Sirius, who took his hands immediately.

"Is he really gone?" He asked.

"We don't think so." Remus answered, shrugging as James and Sirius gave him reproachful looks. "He is out there, waiting to come back but that's not your worry. If and when he comes back, we will be there to fight him."

Harry nodded.

"Now, Harry we didn't tell you everything to scare you." James said.

"I am not scared." He replied a little too quickly. James grinned.

"You are a terrible liar, Monkey."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his father.

"It's okay to be scared, Bambi." Sirius said with a laugh, ruffling his hair. "It's not okay to give in to your fears and stop living."

"That's the smartest thing you have ever said." Remus quipped.

"Too deep for you." James agreed.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his two friends, making Harry laugh.

"I think we lost track of what we were saying." Sirius reminded them.

"Ah yes." James said, "So, Harry the thing is you are bloody famous. Ow! Moony!"

Remus had smacked James upside in the head. "Language, Potter."

"Right, right. Sorry Harry, don't ever repeat that word. Okay?" James said hastily, "Anyway, as I was saying, you are famous for making Voldemort disappear. People see you as a Hero. You are a-"

"But I didn't do anything." Harry protested. "I don't even remember anything."

"That doesn't really matter to people." Remus said patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"We have tried to protect you from this madness." James continued, "But now you are going to Hogwarts and you will be on your own. A lot of people would want to be your friend just because you are famous. Use your head. You are as smart as your mother when it comes to people. Use that intuition. Okay?"

Harry nodded, his face a mask concentration as he took in every word James said.

"And don't let the hero worship get to your head." Remus warned. "We don't want you to be a prat about it when you come back. I don't care if the world worships the earth you walk on, you will always be the baby that peed on Sirius as far as I am concerned." He finished with a smirk as Sirius groaned and Harry blushed, grinning embarrassedly.

"Don't worry." Sirius said, "You will be fine. These two nutters are just worriers. You have a good head on your shoulders. Thank God you took after me and not your father."

"Oi!" James protested. But his protest was drowned in Harry's giggles. "Bed time for you, you cheeky little traitorous monkey." He muttered, narrowing his eyes, fighting his grin.

Harry grinned at him, his green eyes bright. Sometimes Harry reminded him so much of Lily. She loved taking the mickey out of him. Harry was more like her than James cared to admit. He was bright and inquisitive, he scrunched his nose like she did when she was concentrating on getting something right, and he had an in-built radar to find the best in people. He had a heart of pure gold and sometimes James worried that maybe his son was a bit too good for the world. But then he reasoned that probably every parent felt the same way about their children.

He watched Harry hug Remus and Sirius goodnight before giving him a hug and skipping off to his room.

"He took it better than I had hoped for." Remus commented mildly.

"Sometimes that kid acts more mature than half the adults I know." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"On all such occasions, I am reminded of how much he is like Lily." James said his eyes on the portrait of his dead, who smiled at him.

* * *

"Did your parents tell you?" Nevilled asked as he settled next Harry on the grass.

"You guys know?" Arianna asked, relief colouring her features.

"You knew?" Neville accused.

"Since first year." She admitted, "I have been dying to be able to talk about it."

"You could have clued us in." Neville grumbled.

"They made me swear." She said shaking her head.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Harry muttered, looking at the clouds.

"Don't worry. He won't come back." Neville said quickly.

"Its not that." Harry said with a sigh. "My mum died because of me. It-"

"It was not your fault, squirt." Arianna said ruffling his hair. "No one but Voldemort is responsible for all of it."

"But she died to save me." Harry said.

"Harry, my parents hid me in a closet and placed a silencing charm on it so that the Death Eaters don't find me." Neville said. "Had help not arrived, they would have lost their minds completely. They did everything to protect me. But whenever I try apologizing to mum about it, she threatens to hex me."

Harry cracked a smile.

"That's better than, 'I didn't live through a war worrying about you, for you to grow up to be this thankless.'" Arianna muttered.

"She didn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"She did." Arianna said, "It was my fault though. I threw a tantrum about her not letting me stay at my friend's place for the summer. Uncle James talked to me- reminded me how lonely mum gets without me. I feel like a jerk sometimes."

"Remus says it's a Potter thing." Harry informed her. "Apparently, all of us are jerks till someone knocks some sense into us. He has been eating my ear about it."

"Thank Morgana, for Gran." Neville said. "She makes sure I get a break."

"If you guys are done complaining about your parents." Frank said towering over them, "I think we are good to go."

"There you are." Sirius said as soon the children filtered into the room, "We were wondering where you guys had gone off to."

"They were busy doing what we did at their age." Frank said, ruffling Neville's hair.

"We did quite a lot of things at their age." James pointed out, "With Grandfather cheering us on."

Frank laughed. "No, they were just complaining about how unreasonable their parents are."

"I wish your children are nightmares." James muttered, "Worse than what Sirius and I were combined."

"Uncle James." Arianna groaned.

"I am with James. I hope you get as many owls as I do about your prank wars with the Weasley twins." Alexandra said sticking her tongue out at her daughter.

"Its not my fault." Arianna defended. "They started it. I had to defend the Marauder's honour and pride."

"Can't blame her there." Sirius muttered.

"Yeah. You go get them." James said proudly, "Write to me for help."

"This entire family is full of children." Alexandra muttered.

"But you love us." Alice said with a grin. "Now, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and I are taking you kids for your shopping trip. Alexandra has to go to Mungo's for some emergency. Here are the rules: You will not wander on your own. At all times you will be with one of us. If by some chance you do get lost, you will go to the Dragon Fire and ask them to get one of us. Are we clear?"

The children nodded.

"And no funny business." Alice added, hands on her hips.

The three of them groaned, throwing their hands in air.

"Right." Remus said. "Here is the floo sequence. Sirius, Arianna, Me, Harry and James, Neville and Alice, followed by Frank in the end. Aim for the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Harry had not really visited the Leaky Cauldron much, in fact throughout his young life; he didn't have much reason to visit the place. It was a dark and dingy pub which was crowded today.

"Sirius Black!" Someone shouted as soon as Neville and Alice stepped out of the fire place.

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed with a broad smile, letting the giant man give him a bone crushing hug.

"What brings you here?" He asked wincing slightly.

"Hogwarts business." He said patting his pocket with pride. "Top secret. Dumbledore has trusted me with it."

"What abou' yeh lot?" He asked, looking at the large group.

"Hogwarts shopping." James said airily.

"Ah righ! Y'ung 'Arry an' Neville start Hogwarts this year!" Hagrid announced proudly before any of them could stop him.

Everyone's eyes swivelled to where the group was. James and Remus covered their faces in exasperation. They loved Hagrid but his enthusiasm was something they could do without.

"Good Lord." The barman said, coming forward slowly, "Is this-"

"Bless my soul!" He whispered grasping Harry's hand with tears in his eyes. "Harry Potter… What an honour!"

Suddenly Harry was swamped by people.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. Can't believe I am meeting you at last."

"The name is Diggle, Mr. Potter. Dedalus Diggle."

"Diggle, stop!" Remus hissed. "Let's go before it gets worse." He said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away.

Hagrid followed apologising profusely for his slip. Sirius consoled him while James and Frank walked around eyes alert.

"Professor Quirrell! What are yeh doin' here?" Hagrid asked suddenly. The pale young man in front of them, paled even more. His eye twitched nervously.

"Kids," Hagrid said. "Professor Quirrell would be one of your Professors at Hogwarts this year."

"P-P-Potter," the man stammered grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked politely, as James tutted under his breath.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell as though he would rather not think about it. "N- not that you n-need it, eh, P- P-Potter?" He laughed nervously.

"It was really nice to meet you, Professor." James cut- in, "But we really should get going."

Quirrell looked absolutely terrified of James and just nodded jerkily.

"Merlin's Beard!" Sirius muttered under his breath, "It looks like one good scare would do him in."

James grinned and Remus frowned as he tapped on the bricks.

"Hagrid." Remus asked anxiously, "Is Dumbledore sure that Quirrell is the best candidate for the subject? He looks twitchy."

Hagrid sighed, "It's getting' hard'r to get someon'." He said, "Dumbledore doesn' have options. Quirrell has a brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- here we are. I gotta go to Gringotts, will see you later."

"Kids these days are just too cushioned. Scared of a vampire and a hag." Frank said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why did you have to say that?" Alice whined as Sirius nodded in agreement. "It makes me feel old."

"Enough." James said, his voice on edge, his grip on Harry's hand was almost painful. "Let's split up. Harry and Neville, you will be coming with Frank, Remus and me. Alice take Arianna, Sirius will go with you."

"James." Alice said soothingly, "Relax a little. Nothing will happen and loosen your grip on Harry's hand; you are cutting off his blood circulation."

James let off Harry's hand; who immediately started nursing it. "Sorry, buddy." He muttered apologetically. Harry nodded, taking his hand again. "Just relax, Dad."

"I just don't like the way people mob you." James said walking towards Madam Malkin's.

"Yeah! I am not a big fan of it either." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Harry, Neville." Frank said, "Why don't you step in and get your robes measured? Remus and I will go get your cauldrons and potions kits. James will stay with you. Meet us at Flourish and Blotts once you are done."

"Ah!" A woman exclaimed smiling brightly, "If it isn't the notorious James Potter. I still haven't been able to get rid of those marks in the back."

James grinned abashedly as Harry and Neville looked at him curiously.

"Hogwarts crowd?" She asked pointing at Harry and Neville, who nodded.

"Another young man is getting his fitting done. Go right in, all the way to the back. I will be right there with you."

Harry and Neville made it to the back of the shop where another boy with a pale pointed face was getting fitted into his robes with the help of another witch. Harry stood between the pale boy and Neville.

"Hullo!"said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I will bully father into buying me one and smuggle it in somehow."

Harry and Neville exchanged mischievous smirks as the boy prattled on about brooms and how it's a crime to not be on the house Quidditch team. Even though the boy was acting like a total snob, Harry agreed with him. Weren't his father and Sirius complaining about losing out on Quidditch in their first year.

"Which house do you think would you go to?" The boy asked, looking intently at Harry and Neville.

"Err…" Neville started.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin." He said suddenly, as Harry and Neville exchanged glances. "Imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff, I would leave."

Harry remembered the story about how Sirius and James had met for the first time and how Sirius also believed that Hufflepuffs were human sized marshmallows. He had even threatened to disown all of them had they joined Hufflepuff.

"I say, look at that man!" Said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, talking animatedly to James.

"That's Hagrid," Neville said happily. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I have heard of him. He is a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He is the gamekeeper," said Harry. Neville and he exchanged a glance, deciding amongst themselves that they liked the boy less and less with every passing second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he is a sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"That's not true!" Neville said at the same time as Harry said, "I think he is brilliant."

"Do you?" He said with a slight sneer. "Why? Is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"That's my dad, he is talking to." Harry pointed out. "Everyone else is out getting something or the other."

"Oh! You are _our_ kind then?" The boy asked.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look before looking at the boy, unified in their dislike for the boy but he looked impervious to their dislike.

"They shouldn't let the other kind in at all." The boy drawled, "They are not brought up the way we are. Some of them haven't even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letters, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What are your surnames, anyway?"

Before Harry or Neville could answer the witch told the boy that he was done.

"What a prat." Nevilled muttered as they made their way to the front of the shop.

"Tell me about it." Harry replied darkly.

They however forgot all about their irritation when they saw James waiting outside with two large ice-creams. They licked their ice-creams happily as they strolled down to the book shop. Frank and Remus had already bought everything else which left them with wand shopping. Frank sent a quick patronus to Alice, asking them to join them at Ollivander's.

Sirius and Arianna were carrying two large cages and grinning from ear to ear as they arrived outside the wand maker's shop to meet with the rest of them. Sirius handed a cage with a snowy white owl to Harry, while Arianna handed the cage with an eagle owl to Neville. To say the first- years were excited was an understatement.

Mr. Ollivander had creeped Harry out the first time they had stepped in to buy Arianna's wand. He looked at Neville and him with mild interest as he prattled on about the wands and wand cores of everyone present in the shop.

Neville took four tries to find an ashwood, 13 inches wand with unicorn hair and was mighty pleased with it. Harry felt his face get hotter and hotter as the pile of wands got higher for him. Ollivander on the other hand was just delighted to have such a "tricky customer".

"Unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Go ahead try it." He said.

Sirius cheered as Harry finally found his wand but no one missed the constant mutterings of "curious" from Mr. Ollivander as he packed Harry's wand.

"Excuse me." Harry said timidly, "But what exactly is curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with a pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed, he knew from the stillness in the air that everyone else was reeling with this information too.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered as James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." He said tightly, before steering Harry out of the shop. No one spoke as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Alice, Frank and Neville bid their farewell and returned home. Harry and Arianna followed James and Remus to the family sitting room of the Potter Manor.

"Well, damn!" Arianna said finally, pulling them all out of their thoughts.

Harry looked at her trying to fight off a smile, but she grinned at him and suddenly the two were laughing hysterically.

Sirius grinned and joined the two on the floor. Remus patted James' shoulder comfortingly. But James' eyes never left Harry's laughing face. All of this was happening too soon.

* * *

"What do you plan to do now?" Alexandra asked James after Harry and Arianna were sent to bed.

"Talk to Dumbledore." James said rubbing his eyes.

"You are worrying too much." Sirius said unconvincingly.

"Do you- do you think the curse left something evil in Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Remus!" Sirius protested as James looked up, eyes wide. "You know the kid. He is the kindest kid I have ever known and I knew you as a kid. Merlin! We are going about it the wrong way."

Alexandra nodded. "We can't prosecute Harry because his wand shares the same core as that of Voldemort. Voldemort made a choice."

"What I am worried about," James said slowly, "is that the prophecy seems real now. Till now his disappearance was credited to Lily's sacrifice. But no one has heard of twin wands. In this case it is much more scary. It means that Harry has powers which in the least equal Voldemort's. No matter when that bastard comes back, it looks like my son would be the one to fight him and end it. What am I going to do? I am his father. I am supposed to protect him."

"James stop!" Remus said, "You can't beat yourself up. You are doing all that you could. All of us are."

"Yeah." Sirius said, "And we know nothing about this twin core business. Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it will help Harry."

"James." Alexandra said gently, "Harry is a great kid. You are doing better than what any of us had expected from you. Don't lose focus by worrying about the future. Focus on Harry, prepare him to be the man he has the potential to become. If and when the time comes, Harry will be fine and he won't be alone. The two of you are stuck with all of us. You should accept it."

James gave them a small smile before bidding them Goodnight. He spent a long time in Harry's room watching him sleep, ultimately crashing next to his son. His last coherent thought being that he would contact Dumbledore the first thing in the morning.

 **AN: And that's a really long chapter. Bits of it have been taken from the Diagon Alley Chapter; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I have tried to bring in as many elements as I can making this chapter as long as one of my oneshots or two chapters. Hope everyone is happy.**

 **Now begins Harry's first year and the real task. I would need all your support. Please do read and review. Don't forget to follow/fav us if you like us.**

 **Much love,**

 **The Fishes**


	10. Chapter 10

**September 1991**

Harry walked beside James as Sirius casually pushed his trolley through King's Cross station. Remus walked behind them his gait casual but eyes alert.

"Here we are!" Sirius declared as they stood between platforms nine and ten. "Excited, little Bambi?"

Harry grinned at Sirius before the latter pushed the trolley in, Harry, Remus and James followed seconds later.

Harry's eyes scanned the crowd eagerly for Neville and Arianna.

"I think I saw Aunt Alice, right there." Harry said pointing a little farther down the platform.

"Hi!" Neville said in a relieved voice as the three marauders and Harry approached them. "Thank God! You are here."

"Where would I be?" Harry asked, giving Neville a broad grin. "Can you believe it? We are finally going!"

"And you squirts better not embarrass me." Arianna said, as she approached the gathering with her mother.

"Aww… Anna!" Neville said, "We were thinking of pra- making you proud." He finished, looking innocently at his mother.

Alice mock glared at him before giving him a wide grin. "Go raise some hell. Dumbledore knows what he is getting into with this family."

"Children." Sirius said, "Remus and I have already placed your trunks in your compartment. It is ten minutes to eleven, so I guess you better say Goodbye."

During all this pandemonium no one had noticed James Potter step back a little and observe his son with sad eyes. He was really happy for Harry, but somehow he dreaded going back home. The house would be soul less without Harry in it. Remus and Sirius had offered to stay with him but it just wouldn't be the same. He wondered if his parents felt the same way about him. So lost was James in his own misery, he didn't even notice that Harry had moved towards him, it was Harry's hug which pulled him out of his stupor.

"Hey, Monkey." James said softly, wrapping his hand around Harry's shoulders and running a hand in his hair. Harry buried his face in James' stomach.

"Harry." James said softly, "You will be fine. You will have a blast at Hogwarts, I promise you that."

Harry nodded, "Will you be okay?" He asked as James knelt in front of him.

"I will be fine, Champ." James said, "I knew one day you would leave me and walk away." He added dramatically, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Don't miss me too much, then." Harry shot back, with a smirk.

"I was worried, you would miss me more." James replied amusedly.

"Maybe we will miss each other equally." Harry conceded. "Dad?"

"Harry."

"What if I am not a Gryffindor?" Harry asked hesitantly. "What if I am a Hufflepuff, will Sirius really disown me?"

"Yes." Sirius said walking up to them. "If you dare get into Hufflepuff, I am writing you off my will."

"Padfoot!" Remus and James exclaimed together.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently, "Fawn here needs a healthy dose of fear in his veins."

"Its not funny Uncle Sirius." Harry sniffed dramatically.

"As if you were really worried that I would disown you for being a Hufflepuff." Sirius scoffed, "Nymphadora was a Hufflepuff."

"So, none of you care about our houses?" Neville asked hopefully, approaching James to hug him goodbye.

"No. As long as you are happy." Remus said.

"That's a relief!" Neville exclaimed, hugging Sirius and Remus.

Harry gave quick hugs to Alice, who asked him to prank once a month, Frank who asked him to behave, his aunt Alexandra who told him to not to anything his father wouldn't do, which didn't leave much really. At last he turned to the three men in his life. Before he could do or say anything, Remus had engulfed him in a tight hug.

"You be good." Remus told Harry. "And study hard, I promised Lily that I won't let your father and godfather fill your head with stupid ideas."

"Alas! You failed, Uncle Remus." Harry said cheekily. Remus laughed and ruffled his hair. "Write to me. Every week. You hear me?"

Harry nodded as Sirius pulled him in a bear hug.

"I can't believe, you are so grown up." He said proudly, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Oh! Look at our boy! All grown up going to Hogwarts, soon he will have a girlfriend, get married, have chil-"

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry said groaning.

"Fine. Fine." Sirius conceded. "Now you have all the prank gear I gave you?"

Harry nodded, James and Remus listening closely.

"And your dad's cloak?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Sirius said, "Now if James doesn't get a letter every month about some or the other prank, I am going to be very disappointed in you. You better finish all of the gear before you come home for Christmas."

Harry grinned. Oh! He had glorious plans already.

"I guess Remus and Sirius covered pretty much everything." James said, "Just enjoy yourself and be careful. Use your good head. Don't cheek off McGonagall. Okay?"

"Yes Sir!" Harry mock saluted before blinking rapidly as a camera flashed near them.

"Wha-" He gasped before James pushed Harry behind his body and Sirius and Remus flanked him. Alexandra covered Harry's and Arianna's back. Frank and Alice were doing the same with Neville.

"Digget." James hissed. "What is the meaning of this? I specifically requested for privacy, we have a contract. I will sue whichever tabloid you are working for."

The man named Digget grinned. "But I am not working for any tabloid. I am freelancing. There is nothing in your contract about freelancers."

Sirius swore, as Remus held his hand out. "Give your camera here." He ordered.

"No." The wizard said with a grin, "It is not every day you get the LONGBOTTOMS and the POTTERS together, especially HARRY POTTER!" He shouted the last word, making other people swivel around. James glared after him angrily, knowing that they could do nothing.

With five minutes left, Harry, Neville and Arianna were hurried onto the train, they ducked out of the window to wave at their families.

"Neville." Harry asked curiously, "Who is that woman?" He asked pointing to the red haired woman standing next to Alice. A little red-haired girl in tow.

"That's Molly Weasley. Mum's cousin." Neville replied, "Oh right! Ron is joining this year too."

Harry looked back at the girl and he wished he hadn't because the girl pointed at him and started shrieking.

"Mum! Mum!" The girl shrieked, "I can see Harry Potter. I can see his scar!"

Harry hand flew to his forehead in an attempt to cover his scar as his eyes shot to James. James looked at Harry, his gaze half furious, half sympathetic. He shrugged apologetically and Harry nodded in understanding. Somewhere in between this exchange the two did notice that Mrs. Weasley had told the little girl off for being rude.

James walked along the train, waving and smiling at Harry, trying very hard to stem his tears till the train faded away from his eyes. Witches and wizards on the platform were staring at the family now. Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shot him a reassuring smile. Sirius slapped his back and muttered, "He will be fine. Don't worry."

James nodded before all of them went back to their jobs.

Harry looked out of the window thinking about Hogwarts. Arianna had gone off to find her friends and Neville had stepped out to say Hello to some friends from grooming school. He had asked Harry to come along but Harry had declined, he didn't feel like meeting anyone when he was so nervous. Neville had stepped out assuring him that he would be back in no time. Neville's owl Night; slept peacefully in her cage just like Harry's owl Hedwig. Neville had however taken his toad, Trevor with him.

Harry was still lost in his thoughts when the compartment door opened revealing a red haired boy.

"Is anyone sitting there?" He asked, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry but looked away quickly. Before Harry could introduce himself the door of the compartment opened and Arianna walked in with a dark haired girl.

"Harry." Arianna said, "This is my friend Kate Shafiq. And Katie, this is Harry, one of the closest things I have to a pesky sibling."

Harry smiled politely at the girl, sticking his tongue out at Anna, who had taken a seat next to him.

"Are you excited Harry?" Kate asked taking a seat next to the red haired boy.

"Yes." Harry replied with a huge grin.

"Hi." Kate said kindly to the red haired boy. "My name is Kate Shafiq, I am a fourth year Gryffindor. That's Arianna Potter, another fourth year and that is Harry Potter a first year just like you."

The boy's eyes widened at Harry's name and he blushed as he muttered his name, "Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" Kate asked arching an eyebrow. "Another one? You are not like those demon twins are you?"

The girls exchanged a grin and Harry looked at all of them curiously. His curiosity was however quenched as the compartment door slid open and two boys came in.

"Ah! Katie, Anna! You are already here." One of them said with a happy grin. "Ron, you have already met people. Good."

"Wanna bet on who would start off the prank season this year?" The other asked settling next to Kate and giving her a huge grin.

"You will lose, Fred. Marauder's honour!" Kate said with a grin.

"And you still won't tell us who the Marauder's are?" George asked.

"Nope. Not happening." Arianna replied.

"Well, introduce us to the pipsqueak then." George said.

"Harry." Arianna said, "This is George Weasley and that's Fred Weasley, the demon twins of Gryffindor Tower."

"Ah! Harry Potter." Fred said jumping to his feet, and grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously. "What an honour, sir. What an honour."

"Merlin be kind on us!" George added, wiping fake tears of joy, "Harry Potter slayer of you-know-who, saviour of wizardkind and wearer of geeky glasses! Ah! I can die in peace."

Once everyone's laughter had subsided Fred jumped to his feet. "Lee Jordan has an acromantula; we are going to the middle of the train. Anyone interested in joining us?"

"Oooh! I am." Kate said jumping to her feet, "Imagine the number of midgets you can freak out by letting one lose on them."

"You are diabolical." Arianna said shaking her head and getting to her feet.

"You will be fine by yourself?" She asked Harry.

"I am not a child." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Of course not! You are all grown up, _baby Potter._ " She said with a grin, as she walked out.

"Hey!" Harry protested, "What is the point of being a bloody famous kid when your cousin gets to treat you like that? Tell me."

Ron grinned at him. "You are okay." He stated.

Harry gave him a funny look.

"I mean-" He said turning red, "I mean for someone so famous, you are pretty normal."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment and shrugged, "I guess. My family has made sure that I didn't end up becoming a world class prat."

Ron grinned before squeaking loudly as a rat poked out of his shirt pocket, sniffing hopefully.

"This is Scabbers." Ron said pulling out a rather fat and lazy rat and placing him on the seat, Harry recoiled a little. "He belonged to my brother Percy. He has been with us for ages."

Harry nodded his eyes looking at the rat warily.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, "I am just not really fond of rats. My dad and uncles don't really like rats and I guess it sort of seeped into me. I am sure he must be a good friend." He added kindly.

"That's Hedwig." He pointed at his owl, "And that's Night, he belongs to Neville Longbottom, my cousin."

"Hey, I know Neville." Ron said excitedly, "His mum is my mum's cousin. He comes to our place a lot."

"Oh right!" Harry said slapping his forehead. "I forgot about that. His dad is my dad's cousin."

Ron wasn't really paying attention to Harry, his eyes were fixed on his forehead.

"Is that where-"

"Yeah." Harry replied consciously.

"I am sorry, but do you remember anything?" Ron asked.

"No. Just a lot of green light. I guess that's the killing curse."

Ron nodded, looking awed. The two boys sat in silence till the lunch lady arrived. Harry bought a bit of everything as Ron complained about his mother packing corned beef sandwiches for him. Harry offered to share his stuff with Ron and the two boys happily munched on the goodies, chattering excitedly about Hogwarts.

The compartment door opened suddenly to reveal the pale, pointed face boy from Madam Malkin's shop.

"So, it's true!" The boy drawled. "Rumous is that Harry Potter is on the train. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That's Crabbe and that's Goyle." He added carelessly, gesturing at the two large boys behind him.

Ron tried to hide his laughter as a cough. Malfoy turned towards Ron, eyes narrowed.

"Think my name's funny, don't you?" He sneered, "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You do know that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your mother. She didn't know what was good for her, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.

They had hardly been gone when Neville entered along with a bushy haired girl.

"Neville!" Harry said, "Where have you been all this while?"

"Oh, you know each other?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes." Neville answered, "They are my cousins, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and Ron, this is Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "I have read all about you. You are there in several books. You are very famous."

"Am I?" Harry asked nervously, looking at Neville who rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Hermione chirped before shooting off the names of several books Harry had been mentioned in.

"Harry, Ron." Neville cut in politely but firmly, sending an apologetic glance at Hermione. "Have you seen Trevor? I think I lost him again."

Harry gave Neville a thankful look before shaking his head. Hermione looked at her watch and jumped.

"You boys better get ready." She squeaked, "We are about to reach."

She raced out of the compartment as the three boys started changing.

"You won't believe who came in for a visit while you were gone." Harry told Neville as they changed.

"That prat from Madam Malkin's shop. Draco Malfoy, knew he was a nutter, now we know why." Harry told him as Neville and Ron started laughing.

The train pulled to a gentle stop at Hogsmeade station and Hagrid's voice boomed through the crowd of students beckoning all first years to him.

Harry, Neville and Ron moved along after getting cheerful waves from Hagrid, the three clambered into a boat and were joined by Hermione Granger. Harry didn't say anything as Hermione started prattling about the history of Hogwarts, he just looked ahead, keeping his eye out for the bend. Remus, Sirius and James had told him to be ready for the first look of Hogwarts and have his breath taken away.

Harry stared at the looming castle a wide, excited smile on his lips, he heard quite a lot ooh's and aah's in the background. The castle was beautiful. They followed Hagrid out of the docks to a door, which was opened by none other than Professor McGonagall, Miss. Minnie for Harry and Neville.

Harry was shocked to see her looking so strict, she had always been jovial around him, it was almost unnerving to look at her and see this domineering, strict old woman.

"Wow!" Neville whispered in Harry's ear and Harry nodded. They had never believed their parents or Arianna when they claimed that Miss. Minnie and Professor McGonagall were two different ball games and that Prof. McGonagall could make you tremble in fear with just one look.

They followed Professor McGonagall into a waiting room, Harry's eyes grew wide in disbelief at her crisp, no non-sense tone. If her dressing hadn't driven in the idea that she was not to be messed with, her speech did. She left them alone in the waiting and Harry was just turning to Neville when several people gasped. Harry looked around and watched in fascination as the ghosts interacted with the students. He had heard of ghosts, seen their pictures but he had to admit that seeing them for real was a very different experience.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly and took them to the Great Hall. Ron was muttering darkly as he stood next to Neville. He had asked Harry and Neville about the sorting ceremony and the boys' answer had him muttering darkly about wanting to kill the twins for telling him that they had to wrestle a troll.

"Look up!" Hermione's voice floated to them as they marched in, "Its bewitched to resemble the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry looked up and gasped, he could hear Ron and Neville's gasps too. He had lived around magic all his life, hell, a room at his home had a bewitched ceiling too but nothing compared to the beauty of this room. His dad was right, Hogwarts made you fall in love with magic all over again.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"Hey, that's my friend. She is really nice too!" Neville exclaimed.

A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Professor McGonagall kept calling out names and Neville kept pointing out the people he knew from finishing school. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table, looking for Arianna. She was sitting with Kate and the twins, she gave him a wink and a huge grin as she caught Harry's eye.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville gulped, looking nervous. Harry and Ron patted his back wishing him luck. The hat took a moment to decide on Neville.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Neville sagged in relief, he grinned at Harry and ran off to join Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan at the Gryffindor table. Arianna, ruffled his hair fondly before turning around to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called.

Whispers erupted all around the hall as Harry moved to the stool. People craned their necks to have a better look at him, as the hat fell over Harry's eyes.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, And my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry let out a relieved breath and jogged to the Gryffindor table, not really noticing that he was getting the loudest cheer possible. The Weasley twins were shouting ' _we got Potter, we got Potter"_ but Harry was busy dodging Arianna's hand as she tried to ruffle his hair.

"Brilliant!" Arianna crowed happily, "Now all of us are in the same house! This should be fun!"

"Thanks Harry." Fred said with a lopsided grin.

Harry looked at him confusedly.

"We always wanted to scream, 'We got Potter' but Anna dearest is a year ahead of us, so we never got the chance." He explained.

Harry laughed, shaking his head and cheered loudly as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor.

The rest of the feast was wonderful. Prof. Dumbledore said some very funny very funny words _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_ Before sitting down for dinner, Harry and Neville had exchanged amused glances but were quickly assured that while brilliant, Professor Dumbledore was definitely off his rocker. The twins, Arianna and Kate had received stern glares from Percy for saying this. Harry was looking at the staff table when a sallow skinned, greasy haired Professor, looked past Professor Quirrell's Turban and looked him in the eyes, Harry felt his scar twinge.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hand on his scar.

"Harry?" Neville asked hurriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, "Hey, Anna. Who is that Professor talking to Quirrell?"

Arianna frowned, "That's Professor Snape."

"That's _Snape?_ " Neville asked, giving Snape a look over again, "Merlin! He looks scary."

"He _is_ scary." Arianna informed them, "He teaches potions. Favors the Slytherins. He is really nasty to every other house, especially to me and now to the two of you, especially you Harry."

"What have I done to him?" Harry asked dismayed.

"Nothing but that's Uncle James' _Snivellus,_ isn't he? _"_

"Damn!" Harry and Neville exclaimed, quite alarmed.

"Is that why dad was mad when you wrote to him about the potions professor?" Harry asked.

"Yup!"

"Why is he teaching here?" Neville whined.

Arianna shrugged.

"Oh! That's brilliant!" Harry said, "I am a dead man walking."

"Dead boy." Arianna corrected him. "You are still a kid, squirt."

Harry kicked her under the table but caught Kate instead. Everyone laughed and continued with their conversation and somehow by the end of the feast Harry couldn't worry about Snape. He smiled lazily at Neville as they listened to Dumbledore's instructions before following Percy to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry had heard all about Hogwarts, over and over, he believed he knew Hogwarts but he couldn't help being awed by it at every turn.

Harry watched with amazement as Percy stopped infront of the portrait of the fat lady, gave the password before clambering in. Harry grinned as his head hit his pillow. This dormitory was where his dad had found his friends. He was a part of their history now. He rolled over, promising to himself that he would write to them as soon as possible.

 **AN: And another chapter done! Hope you like it. Please do read and review! Don't forget to fav/follow us. Some parts of the chapter have been copied from** **Platform 9 and ¾ and the Sorting Hat- Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much Love,**

 **The Fishes**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Dad, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus,_

 _Guess what! I made it to Gryffindor! And the common room and dormitory are everything you told me about! I am sorry I am writing just one letter but I would have to duplicate the same letter and I feel lazy. Thank you for the map, Uncle Sirius! (Come on, Dad! Don't act surprised, you knew I would end up with a map of my own, just like you knew you would hand over the cloak to me in the end.) As I was saying, thank you for the map Uncle Sirius, it has been of immense help in getting us to classes. Ron Weasley, my new friend, is thoroughly awed with it! I think he now lives in awe of you three which is just fine because the rest of the school is acting ridiculous!_

 _No matter where I go, people start whispering. Some have even bombarded Arianna and Neville with questions about me. Anna threatened to hex every one and Neville hexed a couple of them. Thank Merlin, no one was around otherwise he would have been in huge trouble and I don't think Aunt Alice would have been all too understanding. There are a lot of Weasleys here and they are some of the few people who really treat me like Neville does. You would love Fred and George, everyone reckons they know as much about the secret passageways of the castle as does Filch._

 _Filch is our caretaker, and I thought you were kidding when you said he was evil but he really is evil. He has this evil cat with him, I don't think he had her when you were around. That cat is the worst thing in this world. You put one toe out of line in front of her and she would go and call Filch, who would zoom in before you could say "Quidditch"._

 _The classes are all going fine. Professor Flitwick got a little excited about me during our first class and Miss Minnie is not herself! She treats Neville and me as if she hasn't known us all our lives. However, I earned some points with her. I was the only ones who was able to transfigure my matchstick into a needle in one go. Neville was close behind along with this muggleborn witch called Hermione Granger. In fact, thanks to Uncles Moony and Sirius, Aunt Alexandra, Uncle Percy, Mum, and you; the first year course looks easy. No wonder Arianna is top of her class. Neville is a wizard at Herbology and Charms, Hermione and I are close seconds in Charms but I am definitely lagging in Herbology. I don't think I have a green thumb, Grandma would disown me._

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts is a bit of a joke really. Its alarming, Quirrell doesn't know his stuff. Ron, Neville and I are practicing on our own. Basically, Neville and I are practicing what we already know and we are teaching Ron too. I think Dean and Seamus (other first year Gryffindors, Muggleborn) would join us soon though, they looked pretty miffed about DADA._

 _History of Magic is the most boring class ever. How did you survive it? I can't help falling asleep! Thanks Uncle Moony for making history so interesting. I at least have your notes to help me with assignments. Neville sends his thanks too. I have been writing this letter in parts for the entire week and so far the week was good but this morning was the absolute worse!_

 _Snape is such an old bat! I know you asked me to treat him with respect Uncle Moony but he seems to hate me for no reason at all! First, he mocked me during roll call. I didn't ask to be a celebrity! Thank you very much. Then, he asks me all sorts of questions like what would he get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? (In case anyone is wondering, it's draught of living death). I didn't know this one. However, I did tell him where he would get a bezoar from and its uses, along with the fact that Monkshood and Wolfsbane and Aconite are all the same thing. (Come on! I grew up with a werewolf, I am bound to know this one.) Also, Thank mum and Uncle Moony, I know I cribbed a lot about potions but had you not shoved it down my throat, I am sure Snape would have found some excuse to give me a detention. He took two points from me! One for pointing out that I didn't know the answer to his first question but Hermione did and maybe he should ask her (he said I am cheeky!) and the other because Neville accidentally collapsed Seamus' cauldron and Snape blamed me for not paying attention to Neville and Seamus. Neville got a bad case of boils and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. But Snape was so awful to him! Neville was whimpering in pain and he just kept on yelling at him. Draco Malfoy (a first year Slytherin, of course! And a world class prat, might have a dungbomb explode in his cauldron during our next class. Just a heads up in case you get a letter.) laughed himself silly, claiming Neville was an idiot and nothing more could be expected from him because of who his parents were._

 _Anyway, Ron and I visited Hagrid for tea this afternoon. Neville was too tired after the potions fiasco, so he was sleeping. I avoided the rock cakes like you asked us to. But have you met Hagrid's dog, Fang? Huge beast but so much fun! I forgot the ugly morning. Hagrid is so nice. I don't understand why people are so mean to him. Can we please invite him over during the holidays?_

 _Please write back soon. See, I wrote a long letter so write back too. The castle looks beautiful at night and the kitchens are awesome! The house elves sent Neville and I back with so much of food, it lasted two nights! The other boys are awestruck and Neville and I decided that we would keep the kitchens our secret for a while. So, that's all about my entire week at Hogwarts!_

 _Write back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S.- Don't be mad but is Dumbledore off his rocker? He has banned everyone from entering the east wing corridor on the third floor unless we want a very painful death. Do you know something about it? Also, I saw the news today, you guys still don't know who broke into Gringotts and what were they trying to steal?_

"That's a really long letter." Remus said moving away from James' shoulder.

"Snivellus is an arse!" James muttered as Sirius nodded in agreement. "Harry has done nothing to him. He could have been a little nicer."

"Come on, James. We knew Snape would be a little antagonistic." Remus reasoned.

"A little!" Sirius exclaimed, "Neville was whimpering in pain and instead of sending him to hospital wing, the bloody git was shouting at him."

"Yes, well that's Snape." Remus replied, "We can't really do anything in the way he handles his class. So, let it be."

"He looks happy though." James said with a small smile. He missed Harry a lot.

"Of course! He made it to Gryffindor!" Sirius said happily. "Now, come on! I want to write back immediately. Make sure he gets the letter with the morning post."

Harry couldn't believe himself, it was his first weekend at Hogwarts! He ran down to breakfast, knowing he would get his letters soon enough. And just like he had predicted, Hedwig glided in with three letters and a huge package. Harry quickly stuffed down his breakfast, told Neville and Ron that he was going to the common room to read his letter in peace. The package containing Honeydukes' best chocolate bars had already been opened and distributed at the breakfast table itself. Neville insisted on saving Harry at least two bars of the chocolate as the others around them shared on the rest.

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _Congratulations, little man! How I miss our dorms, I wish I had told you this before, but James and I scratched our initials on the underside of our beds. Take a peek, I hope they are still there. I hope you got at least one of ours. There were only four of us during our time at Hogwarts, and Moony was too much of a good boy back then to vandalize school property. Anyway, I am glad you are putting the map to good use and please be discreet about the dungbomb in Snape's class. Keep a poker face! I don't want him to give you a detention. Merlin knows what that git would come up with (Don't tell your Dad, I said that). It has been pretty boring without you. Work is fine, we are still looking into the Gringott's robbery and Dumbledore might slightly be off his rocker, after all at his age, they all go senile._

 _I am glad you found yourself some friends. The Weasleys are decent people, Arthur Weasley is one of the nicest people I have ever met. We knew Fred and George Weasley's Uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, they were Frank's friends. Trouble maker pair of twins those two, I guess Molly's twins have taken after them. Ignore the rest of the pipsqueaks. They don't really matter. I am proud of you though. I know I have made it look like studies are secondary to having fun, but keep in mind that the Marauders were a bunch of top students too. If you let your grades slide, you would be entering a prank war with the one and only, Sirius Black. Now, if you can wing it, send some roasted chicken and chocolate truffle from the kitchens for me. Ask the house elves to put a stasis charm on the food._

 _Now be good, but not too good. Have fun. Don't duel someone till you know how to (although we have taught you well, but the other person must know how to duel too). Welcome to Gryffindor!_

 _Love,_

 _Padfoot_

 _P.S.- Your Uncle Remus, father and I have come to an agreement. Every time we get a letter home about some line you cross, we would have a toss. If I win, you get a howler congratulating you! Merlin forbid, if Remus wins, you get a letter or a howler depending on his mood. Your dad is a secret card. Just won't say which way he will swing. But he would send you a letter under all circumstances._

 _Hey Little Troublemaker,_

 _Congratulations on making into Gryffindor! I am so proud of you. Your mother would have been so proud of you. Don't mind Snape. Anna said he was just as awful to her. I think that's his overall personality. I know it is annoying, but ignore the others too and if someone harasses you, prank them, harmlessly. Please don't turn into the nightmare I was at school, it was a miracle Lily ever agreed to go out with me. I doubt you would find yourself a kind, beautiful, intelligent, spirited young woman by being a prat. Keep up on your studies. Prank as much as you want but please do not let your marks slide._

 _Can't wait for you to come home for Christmas. The house is empty without you. Honestly, I am not much worried about you though, you have a good head on your shoulders. You should be fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't. And while I agree that Dumbledore might be a little crazy, he is also a genius, he must be having his reason for keeping the corridor out of bounds. Don't go snooping! You take too much after me and I would have gone snooping and I don't know how my mother was so calm about me risking my life. You, young man will NOT put me through any of that! Have some fun and the Quidditch supplies are available, keep practicing on weekends. It would also help break the routine._

 _Write back soon. Your old man waits eagerly._

 _Love_

 _Dad_

 _P.S. I got you as many chocolates as Hedwig could carry. Share some with your friends, Neville and Anna. But be a little selfish and save some for yourself too. It is your special treat for becoming a Gryffindor and doing well in your classes._

 _P.P.S. Are you eating well? Are you missing home cooked food? Hogwarts serves some of the best food in magical England but if you are missing anything just write home, I will send it to you. Okay?_

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _First off, Congratulations! Needless to say we are all very proud of you. Your dad didn't stop grinning for an entire day and pretty much everyone in the Auror office know that Harry Potter is now a Gryffindor and is doing very well in his classes, thank you very much. I know you are shaking your head in exasperation but you know your father and Sirius do go overboard when they are excited. I am very happy that you are doing well in classes. A little cheek is fine, I am so proud that you showed Snape. Don't tell anyone I said that, but the man was being a prat. No, you are not allowed to disrespect him because he is a prat. He is still your teacher and I have taught you better than that._**

 ** _Also, if your mother finds out, she will be highly disappointed too, though she was very excited about your letter. She was so excited about your sorting. She sends you all her love. I am pretty sure James didn't mention this. You know how he is, he still misses her with his heart and soul. Anyway, I am losing the point here. No disrespecting Snape, no matter how justly he deserved it. Are you eating your fruits and vegetables? Now that I am not there to supervise you, you cannot eat your heart's fill in treacle tart. You need to eat healthy._**

 ** _I am pretty sure Sirius or your dad must have told you about the bet but honestly, I won't reprimand for getting in trouble. I might criticize your technique, ask you to be a little sneakier but I would send you a howler only if your pranks hurt someone. We will also not tell your dad or Sirius about this. Let them believe I am the strict disciplinarian; they need someone to keep them in check._**

 ** _Oh! Nearly forgot, well, I found a job as tutor for other magical children. Frank, Alex, Alice, Sirius and James put in a good word for me and now a lot of people have approached me to be a private tutor for their children. Thank God, James and Sirius opposed Umbridge's bill. I am tutoring 4 children, three of them are pretty young but I offered to teach Arthur Weasley's youngest. Your friend Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, quite a spirited girl, sometimes she reminds me of your mother._**

 ** _She is very taken with you. Talks a lot about you, James and Sirius are amused beyond belief. Prepare yourself for merciless teasing. Write soon, little Marauder, we miss you so much._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Uncle Moony_**

* * *

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley Dursley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To listen to Malfoy brag about his excellent Quidditch skills."

He had been looking forward to flying lessons more than anything else.

"I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Ron said confidently.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. Harry had also avoided to comment on the entire topic because he like Football just as much as he liked Quidditch and he didn't want people to know he was good enough, it would only make them stare at him more.

Neville was a decent flyer but he managed to meet unusual accidents both in air and while his feet were firmly planted on ground. Neville as excited as he was about flying was also nervous about meeting with some accident. Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of Quidditch Through the Ages. Everybody was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Harry hadn't had a single letter since he replied to the letters he had received, but he figured they would write to him at the end of the week, just like he was planning to. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. Harry and Neville exchanged amused grins and Arianna snickered. Trust Neville's grandmother to tease her only grandson!

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His smirk grew, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

"I can't remember what I have forgotten though." Neville finished with a lopsided grin, grabbing his bag to check his belongings as the others laughed.

Neville was still looking through his bag when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall from the table. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said with an innocent look, too innocent in Harry's opinion.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Neville, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard plenty of people complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left or could sometimes act extremely temperamental.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. He was pretty sure that a broomstick this old was already sitting in the display in their broom shed at home and that his dad had explicitly banned him from using it, ever.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

But Neville, in his eagerness, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw Neville point his broom down and knew that it would be an easy landing, but the broom jerked to the left some ten feet above ground.

"I can't come down!" Neville shouted, "This broom is not listening- aaaaaaahhh"

The broom had just flown off straight towards a wall, Neville tried to pull the broom to the right. The broom jerked violently. Harry saw Neville slip sideways off the broom and -WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about -up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move -you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized how much he had missed flying since joining Hogwarts. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry had played Quidditch with ace players like his father. Although his father was a chaser, Harry preferred the seeker position. His seeker instincts kicked in as soon as Malfoy threw the Rememberall. He jumped into a steep dive, he could distinctly hear people scream and silently cursed the snail speed of his broom. Too slow for Harry's liking, the broom eventually drew close enough for him to snatch the glass ball from the air. Luckily he was just one foot from the ground, because the broom was too slow to respond to Harry as he tried to pull out of the dive. Harry toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking hurriedly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was in for big trouble, they probably won't expel him but he would get at least three weeks worth of detention. Harry tried to hide his satisfied smirk, his father and uncles would be proud. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Professor

McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She just marched along corridors with Harry trotting beside her. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; why would she ask for Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?

Wood came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural.

I've never seen anything like it. Been training with your father I suppose, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He really didn't want to believe the things he had heard Professor McGonagall say. He was trying real hard to keep his excitement at bay. Oh! His dad would throw a fit about this.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

Harry glared at Wood, "Of course! I have."

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I know!" Harry replied, still affronted about Wood's question.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy – do you have a broom at home, Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "A Cleansweep seven. I can write home and get it sent to me."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule." Professor McGonagall said, nodding approvingly at Harry, "Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

She peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would be so proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself. He had the potential to play for England, but those times required something else from him." She had a regretful expression as she lamented James Potter's Quidditch career.

* * *

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron, Neville and Arianna, what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. Neville was staring at Harry dumbfounded and Arianna had a satisfied smirk on her face. Arianna loved Quidditch, she was a decent flyer too but she wasn't as fanatical about the game as Harry was.

"Seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"-a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"Uncle James is going to have a fit of excitement." Arianna commented, grinning broadly, "If you ask him for a Nimbus right now, he won't say no."

Neville snorted into his kidney and steak pie, "Imagine Malfoy's face when he realizes that he helped you get on the team."

Ron, Harry and Arianna laughed.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to your muggle loving fool of a father?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Too chicken?"

"Nice try, Malfoy." Arianna said, towering over him. "But we are not idiots. You think you would come challenge him for a duel and lure him out and then set Filch on him and he would take the bait? I thought you would be a little less obvious."

"No one asked for your opinion, Potter." Malfoy snapped.

"But the game's on, Malfoy." Arianna replied. "You want a fair duel, then why don't you challenge him for Saturday. After lunch, trophy room, it is always unlocked."

Malfoy glared at Arianna, who rolled her eyes and walked off with Kate Shafiq.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Neville asked, "Too chicken?"

"Saturday it is then. Take it or leave." Harry said exchanging a mischievous smirk with Neville. "Neville would be my second. Who is yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said.

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Do you even know how to duel?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked choosing to take a sip from his goblet.

"Of course we do!" Neville exclaimed, "We were brought up by a bunch of Aurors. Mad- Eye Moody sort of adopted my mum after her family was killed. He has trained us since we were eight."

"Yeah." Harry said, "We had practice wands. It used to light up when we did a spell correctly."

"Wow!" Ron whispered, amazed at the revelation.

"Take it from me, Ron." Neville said seriously, "It isn't as awesome as it sounds, especially if Moody is teaching you. Harry and I had to cover our backs and run from him. He used to attack us with stinging hexes. The number of days we have avoided sitting..." He shook his head, as if to get rid of a particularly unpleasant memory.

"Hey, but Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, Your parents and my dad used to be fun!" Harry said fairly, "They taught us loads of stuff. I guess all Aurors teach their children stuff. We were always under the threat of an attack."

"Damn! And I was going to suggest that you throw your wand away and punch him on the nose, because I assumed you wouldn't know enough," Ron suggested. "Malfoy really wouldn't know what hit him!"

"Excuse me." All three of them looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you shouldn't go for the duel, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

Neville gave her an apologetic smile.

* * *

 _Dad,_

 _I made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Seeker! No, I am not kidding. Professor McGonagall would write you a letter soon. She said she wanted to give me the chance to break this news to you. I broke a record of one hundred years by the way. Yes, you heard it right, youngest seeker in a century! Don't ask how, it is a long, long story. I will tell you when I come home, I promise. Just know that I really thought, I was going to get three weeks of detention, but then McGonagall surprised all of us. Can you please send me my broom? I really need it. I am not supposed to tell anyone about it either but I start practice from Monday. Would love to have it by then._

 _Also, I think Professor McGonagall would write to you about it, but umm… Snape gave me a detention today. Well the day started normally, I loosened a Dr. Filibuster Firecracker in Malfoy's cauldron, and when Professor Snape came to check, it started bubbling and smelling of shampoo. I guess it was too obvious. He was livid, docked off twenty points and gave me detention for two weeks! Be proud of me, please._

 _Tomorrow I will serve my first detention. I will write back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _PS: Youngest player in a century! That's your son, Harry Potter- the wonder boy!_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _As head of Gryffindor house, I have been assigned with the regretful duty of informing you that your ward has been given a detention for two weeks by the potions master for disrupting his class. Young Mr. Potter not only threw a Dr. Filibuster's firework in a fellow student's cauldron. He also charmed it to froth and smell like shampoo whenever the potions master approached it._

 _He would be serving detention with Professor Severus Snape, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays for two weeks. From 8:30 p.m. to 9:15 p.m. on weekdays and from 1:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. on weekend. We hope this punishment would be enough to drive home the fact that such behavior is not tolerated by this institution._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

 _Dear James,_

 _Excellent Charm work by Harry. Needless to say he has inherited Lily's as well as your talents. I should have resigned when I had the chance. Don't be too hard on him. It was a harmless prank. Nothing compared to what you did in School._

 _Love_

 _Minerva_

* * *

"Did you get his letter?" Sirius asked walking into James' kitchen.

James grinned, beaming with pride and happiness.

"Youngest player in a hundred years!" Sirius exclaimed. "He takes after me, the little tyke."

James punched Sirius' arm and laughed.

"If I win the toss, I plan to send him a howler, congratulating him for the detention and the post." Sirius said.

"Hi! Just got Harry's letter." Remus said, walking in to join his friends. "I can't believe McGonagall awarded him for breaking rules."

James shrugged, "She offered me tea and biscuits after I had an ugly fight with Avery, once."

"That woman is devious." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Do we need a toss for this one, Padfoot?" Remus asked skeptically, "I am not all that mad at him. It was a harmless prank and I would like to write to him. I miss him."

"We all do." Sirius said, making a face. "And we can slide this one out. I was going to send him a howler congratulating him, anyhow."

"That would be so embarrassing." Remus said fighting off a smile.

"But how will he ever experience all the joys of childhood if his family doesn't embarrass him from time to time?" James asked innocently.

"So…" Sirius said, "Howler?"

"Howler." James confirmed. "Moony?"

"I think two howlers should be enough. I will send him a letter."

"I was also thinking about getting him something special." James said thoughtfully. "He made it to the team."

"Dragon hide seeker gloves?" Remus said.

"Add the latest version of Quidditch Through the Ages. It has three new illustrated moves." Sirius said.

"I was thinking, more like a Nimbus 2000." James said, "It is an excellent broom for seekers. According to Which Broomstick, all the seekers in the league teams are using it this year."

"I say we get him all three." Sirius said his eyes shining with excitement.

"Are we spoiling him though?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "He hardly ever asks for anything." He said, "Even now, he is happy to get his old broom but I don't know. For him it must have been an achievement. Before he left for Hogwarts, all he could talk about was, wanting to join the team like me. I guess we should celebrate this achievement. Especially since he broke a record."

Remus smiled. "He is a good kid. How he turned out to be so good is anybody's guess."

"Are we planning to go for his first game?" Sirius asked. "I will apply for a leave on Monday itself."

"His first Quidditch match…" James whispered gob smacked. "I can't believe it. Feels like yesterday when he was zooming around the house in the broom you had gifted him. Where did the years go?"

"Yeah. He is serving his first detention." Remus said. "Wow!"

"You know," Sirius said thoughtfully, "No matter what the future holds, Harry would always be our first child."

The other two nodded, lost in the memories of the years gone by.

* * *

Harry was walking back from his detention with Snape, who had made him scrub cauldrons clean, without magic. All the while that Harry was there Snape kept making snide remarks about his father and his friends. Harry couldn't believe that his mother was friends with someone like Snape. He wished he could tell Snape the same, but his Aunt Alice had forbidden him from even breathing this detail. Harry wasn't really looking as to where he was going and bumped into someone.

He was about to apologize when he noticed the person. Malfoy, with his cronies.

"We had an arrangement, Potter." Malfoy said.

"We will have to reschedule." Harry replied with more confidence than he felt. "I have detention for two weeks."

"Well, I can't wait that long, so let's settle this here." Malfoy replied sardonically, as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Harry said, trying to sound threatening. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Dudley Dursley.

"Well, I am not good with trusting muggle, loving fools." Malfoy said as Goyle advanced towards Harry.

"Is there a problem here?" Neville asked, emerging from the tapestry behind Malfoy, Ron in tow.

"Just settling the duel, Longbottom." Malfoy said lazily.

"Three against one seems a little unfair." Neville said, walking lazily to join Harry. "Now we are even."

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily. "The duel was between Potter and me." He said coldly.

"Very well." Harry replied stepping forward, "Let's get this over with."

Malfoy was on the floor in less than a minute. When Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack Harry; Neville and Ron joined Harry in hexing the two. In the end, the three Slytherins were on the floor. Ron whooped as Neville and Harry exchanged satisfied grins.

"Looksie!" Peeves said, "What do we have here?"

"Oh no!" Neville muttered.

"Please, Mr. Peeves Sir." Harry said immediately, "Please don't call anyone. We were just going."

"I don't think so little Potty!" Peeves said gleefully, "Magic in the corridors is strictly prohibited."

"Get lost." Ron muttered angrily, and Neville groaned.

"MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS!" Peeves screamed, "STUDENTS HEXING EACH OTHER NEAR THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER!"

The three boys heard the distinct mewling of a cat from the tapestry that Neville had used to reach Harry and they belted down the opposite side.

"What the hell is wrong with that Poltergeist?" Ron yelled as they kept running, "I swear-oof!"

Ron had collided headfirst with Hermione Granger and they were both sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Ron jumped to his feet as Neville helped Hermione up.

"I think we lost him." Harry panted.

"They are not too far, my sweet. Students attacking students! We will find the culprits, yes we will." Filch's voice floated to them.

Harry, Ron and Neville exchanged panicked looks and started running away.

"Wait!" Hermione called as she ran after them.

"Go back." Neville said.

"I-would-" Hermione panted as she ran to keep up with them. "-But- Filch- attack-students-I-am-not-taking the blame."

Ron skidded to a halt and the other three went crashing into him.

"Its locked!" Ron said glumly.

"Then move," Neville said, " _Alohomora._ Now get in, quick."

Hermione shut the door in time and pressed her ear against it.

"I think we have lost him for good." Harry whispered.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione shrieked, "What did you-"

She stopped abruptly as she heard a growl behind her. Harry looked at Neville who was tugging at his sleeve and then at the creature he was pointing at.

Now, he knew why the east wing corridor on the third floor was out of bounds. Towering over them was a hell hound and the reason they weren't dead was because he was as shocked to see them. Although from the looks of it, his shock was quickly wearing off.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled shoving her against the door, "Move!"

Hermione didn't need telling twice. She wrenched open the door and ran headlong into the corridor followed by the three boys, Harry slammed the door shut. They kept on running till they reached the Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened to you lot?" The fat lady asked, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on."

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed -or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some dinner."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he made his way down to the Great Hall. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said at Diagon Alley? Dumbledore had sent him to pick something important from the vaults. The same day someone had tried to break in and steal something from Gringotts. Maybe, that exact same thing was being guarded by that three headed monstrosity.

* * *

On Sunday Morning, Malfoy was disgruntled to see Harry, Ron and Neville at breakfast. The news of Draco Malfoy and his two cronies being found on the floor, hexed into next week, that too near the Gryffindor tower had spread like wildfire. No one knew who to blame and Malfoy wasn't saying anything. Ron reckoned that Malfoy won't be able to say anything without explaining exactly what he was doing near the Gryffindor tower in the first place. Also, Harry had a solid alibi, as he had detention with Snape.

Hedwig dropped three letters on his plate and two of them were red and smoldering on the ends.

"Uh-oh!" Neville said looking alarmed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, "Open it, it would be worse otherwise."

Harry gulped and opened the first letter.

"HEY PRONGSLET," Sirius Black's voice rang out in the hall. "YOU ARE PUTTING US TO SHAME, YOUNG MAN! HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO GET IN SO MUCH IN TROUBLE IN ONE WEEK? I AM PROUD OF YOU! I KNOW I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THE THING THAT I WON'T TALK ABOUT BUT YOU BEAT THE GREAT JAMES POTTER. GOOD ON YOU, MATE. AND ONLY TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER. YOU BETTER BREAK OUR RECORD, OR WE WILL BE HAVING WORDS WHEN YOU GET HOME.

WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THAT EITHER. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING DOWN. WASTE OF ENERGY OVER A VAGUE LETTER, SO HERE I AM SHOUTING IT OUT. YOU MAKE US PROUD!

LOVE

PADFOOT

The whole hall stared at Harry who was staring at the now burning letter with a wide grin on his face. He looked at the staff table to see Dumbledore pass something to Professor McGonagall who accepted it with a smug expression.

"HARRY POTTER!" James' voice rang out, making Harry jump. The howler had burned itself up. "WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING TOO OBVIOUS? BUT GOOD ON YOU, CHAMP! YOU ARE THE PRIDE OF MY EXISTENCE. IT JUST HAD TO BE YOU, ISN'T IT? NOW I KNOW YOUR GODFATHER MUST HAVE ALREADY MENTIONED THE SURPRISE, WELL THERE ARE TWO. THE FIRST SHOULD REACH YOU BY MONDAY. USE THEM WELL! ALSO WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM SCHOOL AND DECIDED WE WOULD ALL WRITE BACK ANYHOW. WELL DONE, TROUBLEMAKER. EXCELLENT CHARM WORK. YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN PROUD! ERR… AFTER BERATING YOU TO DEATH, THOUGH. IF YOU KEEP GOING DOWN THIS PATH, I AM PRETTY SURE YOU WOULD BEAT OUR RECORD IN NO TIME. AFTERALL WE WERE REALLY INNOCENT DURING OUR FIRST TERM. JUST STAY OUT OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON. WORK ON YOUR STEALTH.

LOVE

DAD.

The whole hall burst into laughter as the letter burned itself. Neville was grinning excitedly and Arianna was shaking her head in exasperation. Professor Snape strode out of the Hall, his expression murderous. However, Fred and George hurried over, their eyes wild with excitement.

"Did that howler say Padfoot?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Padfoot is my Godfather."

Fred and George stared at Harry in awe.

"I can't believe it got out so soon!" Arianna said, "It was too much fun!"

Fred stuck his tongue out at Arianna while George looked at Harry calculatingly.

"The Marauders are definitely your dad and his friends. Your Godfather is Padfoot. And your dad is Prongs."

Harry nodded.

"You are the son of the Gods of trouble making." Fred said reverently. "Auror James Potter is a Marauder. I can die in peace now."

"Do you think we could ever meet our idols?" George asked, his expression dreamy.

"Yeah. Whenever." Harry said with a shrug.

"Hey, Potter." A sixth year Gryffindor called. "Your dad is cool."

Harry grinned and he kept on smiling for the rest of the day as random people would come up to tell him that they thought his guardians were the height of cool. Harry confessed to Ron that night, that he didn't mind this kind of attention. The kind of attention he got because he received a funny howler from home. It felt like the most normal thing. Harry snuggled into bed before opening the letter from Remus. Even Uncle Moony had reprimanded him on being too obvious and congratulated him for making the team. Harry's grin remained in place as he closed his eyes that night, Monday was taking a bit too long in arriving.

 **Author's: Longest Chapter ever. Major chunks of it have been borrowed from "The Potion's Master" and "The Midnight Duel" from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I have tried to keep it as canon as possible. Please do read and review. Let me know what you think.**

 **If you are new here don't forget to follow/fav us.**

 **Please, please, do read and review.**

 **Hope you had a fun reading.**

 **Love**

 **The Fishes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: There are parts of the story that have been taken directly from the book. I am not trying to make any financial gain out of this fic, so I don't know why I was so unceremoniously threatened with being reported. I think it goes without saying that everything, including the characters, belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just adding my own twist to things. Yes, I am keeping it canon because it is very easy to cook up an entirely new story, but very difficult to create an AU which is canon compliant. I am really hoping this story doesn't get banned because someone didn't want it to be specifically canon compliant. Let me know what you think in your reviews or PM me. Thank you.**

Harry skidded to a halt at the breakfast table on Monday morning, completely out of breath.

"Did you run all the way?" Ron asked, taking his seat beside Harry.

"Yes." Harry wheezed, gratefully accepting a goblet of pumpkin juice from Neville.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"It's Monday!" Harry exclaimed, "I wanted to be here before the post arrived."

Hermione walked past the three boys with her nose in the air, she had refused to talk to them since the day they had accidentally discovered the three headed dog.

Hedwig dropped a package next to Harry's breakfast, knocking off his goblet of pumpkin juice. Before Harry could remove the package from her leg, she gave a loud screech and jumped on Ron's lap. Ron gave a surprised yell and toppled off his seat, with Hedwig landing on top of him and hooting indignantly.

"Harry, duck!" Neville yelled, and Harry looked up just in time to see seven owls carrying a long thin package and heading straight towards him. The owls however, landed with much decorum on the table, placing the package in front of Harry, before zooming out.

"Looks like your broom arrived from home, Harry." Ron said, looking at the package on the table. Petting a still mad Hedwig, who was busy glaring at Harry.

"Sorry, Hedwig." Harry apologized, retrieving his package from her, "Would you like some toast?"

Hedwig hooted softly, hopping on to Harry's lap and accepting the toast gratefully. Harry meanwhile was busy opening the letter he had received.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope we embarrassed you well and good with our last letter. It seems that our biggest gift to you arrived early, and you may have already received it. If you haven't already opened the package, please don't open it at the table. Professor McGonagall had specifically requested that you open your broom in the common room or in your dormitory; she wants you to keep a low profile till the match. You can open the rest of your gifts on the table. Also, we sincerely hope you like all our gifts; we have already booked ourselves for your first match. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Seriously, what did I do right in life to have a son like you? Moony and Padfoot miss you a lot but I miss you the most, bud. If you like our gifts, send us a howler, Merlin knows, its been days since we have heard your voice. Stay out of obedience and being good, it brings a bad name. Don't bully anyone, Sirius and I were horrible, don't do that. Actually, just do what Moony asks you to do, that sneaky wolf knows how to cause mischief without hurting anyone. Now, go open your presents and skip around like the monkey you are._

 _Love_

 _Dad_

Harry looked up from his letter to Neville, Ron and now Arianna and Kate staring at him intently.

"So, what does it say?" Arianna asked, "We know it's your broom, why haven't you opened it yet?"

"Dad says McGonagall wants me to keep a low profile, I can't open it here. I will open it later."

"I think you should go to the common room and open it now." Arianna said with a sly smile.

"Anna, its just my broom, I will open it later. Now, let me have breakfast."

"Believe me Harry, you would want to go to the common room and open your broom now." Anna said grinning broadly.

"Do you know something?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

"What?" Neville asked through a mouth full of porridge.

"Something." Arianna replied, flippantly, "Now, Harry why don't you run up to the common room? It would be empty and you will have the chance to celebrate properly."

"You will not even give me a hint, will you?" Harry asked, packing his toast.

"No. That would just ruin the surprise. Now go, have fun. I will see you at lunch."

"Why does she get to know everything?" Neville complained.

"Perks of being the eldest, squirt." Arianna called.

"Come on." Harry said, "Let's go already, I am curious now."

Harry, Ron and Neville had just turned the corner to the staircase when they came face to face with Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it.

"Maybe he will get in trouble or maybe you are just a brat. Now why don't you move aside so that we could go live our lives in peace." he said.

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily, "With the lot of you breeding like rabbits, I wonder if you know what peace is, Weasley."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Cleansweep Seven, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Harry, Neville and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Harry, Ron and Neville ran to the dormitory, with Harry tearing open the package on the way.

"Oh, Hell No!" Harry yelled, staring at the broomstick in his hand reverently.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Neville said, awed. "I never thought I would see it for real."

"I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he realizes that Harry got a Nimbus because of him." Ron said, laughing loudly.

Unfortunately, before they could admire the broomstick properly, the three boys had to rush off for their morning classes.

All through the day Harry's thoughts were stuck were on the broom under his bed. He really wanted to take it out for a fly before his practice session with Wood at 7:00 p.m. However, by the time Harry really had time to breathe it was already 6:15 p.m. He hurriedly retrieved his broom and ran down to the pitch to meet Wood. He reached with five minutes to spare, not bothering to wait for Wood he took off. His Nimbus was amazing, it seemed to understand him telepathically, one small tug and the broom would respond to him immediately. No wonder these were the running favourites for the World Cup.

"Hey, Potter, come down!"

Oliver Wood had arrived. Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. Had you been a novice I would have explained the rules, but I am sure you would know them better, so join practice three times a week. Tonight we will just test your skill. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He just wanted to get started already.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

* * *

James Potter had just settled at his desk with a cup of tea and the Gringotts file. The Gringotts break in, had them all puzzled. He knew Dumbledore was worried and he knew that the old professor was hiding something. Despite their seniority and experience, Fudge had requested that James and Sirius not be a part of this investigation, the rumor was that it was not Fudge's idea, but Umbridge's. She had told anyone who would listen, that she didn't think that some members of the Auror department were as loyal to the ministry as they ought to be. Dumbledore had pulled some strings to ensure that James gets some say in the case, Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones had agreed, so now, James was the expert observer on the case. Meaning he would have restricted access to information and no hand in the investigation process. The most he could do would be to make suggestions, it was only due to his reputation that a junior Auror had agreed to share the case file with him, in the hopes of getting some insight on taking the investigation forward. He scowled as he remembered the look of absolute glee on Umbridge's face, that woman was a piece of work. He was brought out of his reverie with a soft knock. Remus and Sirius smiled from the door.

"Since when do you two knock?" James asked with a slight grin.

"I didn't want to" Sirius said, "But Moony beat me to the door. So, here we are!"

"We were just heading out for a couple of drinks." Remus said, "Coming?"

James glanced at the file, sighed and nodded. He was about to get up from his chair when the mail chute dropped in a howler at his desk.

James turned it and his face lit up. "Its from Harry."

"THANK YOU!" Harry's excited voice screamed, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST DAD ANY KID COULD EVER WANT! NIMBUS 2000 IS AMAZING! WORLD CLASS! YOU CAN TRY IT DURING THE BREAK! I JUST HAD MY FIRST PRACTICE AND WOOD IS SURE THAT WE WILL WIN! HE THINKS I AM BETTER THAN CHARLIE WEASLEY WHO WOOD RECKONS COULD HAVE PLAYED FOR ENGLAND HAD HE NOT GONE CHASING AFTER DRAGONS! DAD! THIS IS THE BEST! ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE HOWLER! THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS TALKING ABOUT IT! AND FRED AND GEORGE, RON'S BROTHER ARE POKING ME NOW, THEY WANT TO KNOW WHEN CAN THEY MEET YOU! THEY ARE THE BIGGEST FANS OF THE MARAUDERS IT SEEMS! I HAVE TO GO FOR DINNER. I WILL WRITE SOON. IF PADFOOT AND MOONY ARE WITH YOU, TELL THEM THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! LOVE YOU"

"What in the name of Merlin is happening here?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked from the of James' cabin.

"Nothing." James said hastily covering the file, "Just a howler-"

"From your son, about Nimbus and school teams." Scrimgeour finished looking annoyed, "You could have silenced the cabin. I bet the entire ministry heard you and people are working here."

"Sorry." James said, sheepishly. Scrimgeour nodded and left.

"Looks like the squirt liked his gifts." Sirius commented mildly as James slipped the Gringotts report in his pocket. Harry's howler had made him too happy, he didn't want to come back to the office.

"James," Remus asked curiously, "What did you just pocket?"

"A report." James said shortly, "And I need your help with it. Should we just go home? I have tons of firewhisky there and we can have dinner and discuss it there."

Sirius looked at James and nodded briefly.

* * *

"So, the inferius were involved?" Sirius asked taking a bite of his mince pie.

"Yes." James replied, "A goblin, Griphin had gone missing over two months before the break in. He had stolen nothing apart from the key to a vault that belonged to Nicolas Flamel. The goblins didn't report it as they assumed he had betrayed them and run off, but they had informed the vault holder. Flamel had requested them to change the security procedures for his vault immediately. However, the goblins refuse to tell us what was in the vault, they cite it under client privilege."

"You don't think it was the Philosopher's stone, do you?" Remus asked.

"The what?" Sirius asked nonplussed.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Remus replied, "It can turn any metal into gold and is used to make the elixir of life, Flamel is the only one known to have it."

"How do you even know this?" James asked.

"In my free time, I try to follow the development of the Wolfsbane Potion, there was a time when a potioneer suggested that the Philosopher's stone might help with the making of the potion but it was downright impossible to get hold of Nicholas Flamel. He is over 600 years old it seems."

"So, you think this Flamel person was hiding the stone in a vault in Gringotts?" Sirius asked.

"It is one of the safest places on Earth, maybe he was afraid that if he had it someone might track him down and do something to him and take it from him." Remus said with a shrug.

"That makes a lot of sense." James said slowly, while Sirius looked skeptical. "Think about it, if I have something like that, even I would want it well protected."

"Yes, but he is also 600 years old and a very powerful wizard." Sirius said, "Think about it, he must know loads of protective charms. All he has to do is cast a Fidelus charm at his home and no one can trace him. Look at all our Manors, we are practically invisible to the wizarding world too. And he would need the stone to make the elixir of life again, right? I don't know how frequently he takes the elixir but still, wouldn't he want to keep it handy?"

Remus and James nodded, thinking hard.

"So, this goblin was brought back as an inferi and he was used to breach security protocols, right?" Sirius asked.

James nodded.

"Why hadn't the goblins removed his access from their vaults?"

"Ugh, they figured he won't return." James replied.

"Inferi is very dark magic." Remus commented tightly, "Maybe Flamel made notes about how to make another stone and the elixir of life through it. Maybe he kept them in the vault. And I could think of only one wizard who has the skill, evil and motivation to want such a stone."

James paled considerably, "He is back, isn't he?" He whispered.

Sirius and Remus shrugged at the same time.

"Merlin!" Jamed exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "I should bring Harry home, straight away."

"James, stop!" Sirius said, "We don't know if he is back or if someone is working under his orders. His followers are equally evil and crazy. With Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Harry is as safe as he could be, don't let the threat of Voldemort dictate Harry's life. Whenever he comes back, he would eclipse Harry's life anyway, let the kid live till then. We should focus on finding out who is helping Voldemort."

"We can't do it officially, of course." Remus said, "You can keep an eye on the case. Sirius and I can check with some people, someone must have heard something."

"Don't worry." Sirius said, clasping James' shoulder. "Harry is safe, and we will die before letting anything happen to each other. Let's go get drunk now!"

Remus gave James a small smile and followed Sirius out of the kitchen. James traced his fingers on the report, sighed and followed Remus. Without any more clues, there was nothing anyone could do about the case, he just hoped to God that it was not Voldemort but one of his followers.

 **AN: I know I am not giving much here, but it will all add up in the end. Please leave a review. Even if it is to berate me for not writing enough. Would love to hear from you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Some parts of the story have been copied (and edited according to the story) from pages 136- 140 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone.**

James sat impatiently at the meeting as the Goblins and his fellow Aurors discussed the inane details of the case, while no one wondered why you would need an inferi if an imperiused Goblin could do the work for you.

James tapped his quill and it was this tapping that gained Scrimgeour's attention.

"Is something bothering you Auror Potter?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," James said, straightening his back. "I was just wondering if the task could be completed by putting the Goblin under an Imperius curse, why create an inferi out of him at all?"

"Our wards would have recognized someone who abandoned us," piped up the head of the Goblin committee. "Had he been alive, our wards would have informed us of his return, so that we could catch him and bring him to justice. However, we couldn't have recognized a dead Goblin, and they only needed his finger to open the vault. His body had not yet started decaying, making it possible for the thief to use him rather ingeniously."

"Your wards did not detect a dead Goblin, shuffling around?"

"Gringotts, is a huge bank, Auror Potter. We deal with living threats and many people lose their lives in their failed attempts to rob the bank. We do not trouble ourselves with those who die within our walls or for the dead who walk in. I must admit, we never truly believed that someone can use a Goblin as in Inferi to rob the bank."

James nodded, "Did our victim know that his desertion meant that he could never return, alive at least?"

"Yes, all employees know what deserting the bank means and how they will be treated should they ever dare to return."

"When you say all employees, do you mean the wizards or other magical beings working with you too?"

"Yes. Termination of employment is a different matter, but going off indefinitely without giving in any paperwork is an act of treason and is not taken lightly."

James nodded, "Thank you."

Scrimgeour pulled James aside as soon as the meeting was over.

"What are you thinking, Potter?" He demanded, "What is it that you think you know?"

"It's just a possibility, for now, sir," James replied, "Nothing concrete."

"What is it?"

"Last night I was thinking about the case and remembered a very significant time in our not so recent past when a certain dark wizard was known to use the Inferius to his ends," James explained, "I was just wondering if he or one of his undetected followers were involved in this attempted robbery."

Scrimgeour gave him a grim look, "Investigate this line of approach but inform no one. We do not need a public panic over this. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, do you need a team?"

"Shacklebolt and Sirius would do. Thank you."

"Done," Scrimgeour said, "And Potter, I don't need to tell you this, but be very discreet."

"Yes, sir."

Sirius and Kingsley looked at the stacks of paper in James' office and groaned inwardly. James, on the other hand, pretended to not notice their dour moods and set off explaining his theory to them.

"Right," James said brusquely, shuffling through some papers, "What I would like to do is pull out the details on every suspected Death Eater and their accomplices, look at the wizarding employee records of the wizards who have either joined or retired from Gringotts in the past one year. Cross-reference them and see where we can go from there. Okay?"

"James," Sirius said with a thoughtful look, "There certainly is a possibility that this is an outside job."

"It is, a possibility, yes." James conceded.

"If this was an outside job," Shacklebolt rumbled, "How did they know which Goblin to kidnap? This was very precise and targeted. It was as if the perpetrators did not want any attention drawn to them, which is why they have taken their own sweet time between kidnapping the Goblin and creating an Inferius out of him."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." James said, "Even if it wasn't an inside job, someone must have let slip something."

Sirius looked from Shacklebolt to James and sighed, "I knew all of it, I just hate this bloody paperwork!"

James smiled, and the three Aurors busied themselves with finding the proverbial needle in the haystack.

* * *

On Halloween morning the first year Gryffindor boys, woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry and Neville had immediately stuck to one another but Professor Flitwick paired them off with Seamus and Dean. Ron had given them an accusatory glare as he was paired off with Hermione Granger, much to both their grief. Hermione had chosen to ignore them for the time being.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It wasn't much difficult for Harry or Neville, they swished, flicked and said the words, and up their feathers went. Professor Flitwick beamed at them and awarded them 10 points each for being successful on the first attempt. The rest of class, however, was struggling, Seamus had become extremely agitated, and in his agitation, he prodded the feather with his wand, setting it on fire. Harry had to put it out as Dean and Neville roared with laughter. Ron looked longingly at the four boys before waving his wand like a windmill without getting much success. Harry knew Ron just needed to correct his wrist movement as well as his incantation, but Hermione beat him to it.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry, and a rather uncomfortable looking Neville as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"That is rather mean, mate," Neville said, looking really flustered.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Neville, and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Ron looked still more awkward at this, and Neville was all but ready to go find her and make Ron apologise to her. But a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

As they sat for the feast, Neville lamented rather pointedly that Hermione was missing out on such a feast because of someone's insensitivity. And going by Ron's expression, he was all but ready to snap at Neville. Harry chose to ignore his bickering friends, as he helped himself to a baked potato.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry, Ron, and Neville jumped to their feet and started following Dean to the common room. They largely ignored Percy's droning till Neville stopped dead in his tracks. Ron and Harry were a few steps ahead when they noticed that Neville was not with them anymore.

"Neville," Ron said, "What are you doing?"

"Hermione," Neville said faintly.

Harry looked at the first years following Percy and then at Neville, he had made his decision.

"Let's go find her, and get out of here," Harry said.

"Are you two mental?" Ron exclaimed. "Do you have a death wish?"

"The troll is in the dungeons, Ron," Neville said impatiently, already inching towards the girl's toilet. "We will go get Hermione and rush back using our shortcuts."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "If I die, I am coming back to haunt you," He said, as he followed them to join some Hufflepuffs.

The three ducked in an empty corridor, and Harry wished he had not left the map in the common room. They had almost reached the nearest Girl's bathroom when they heard footsteps behind them; Ron grabbed both Harry and Neville and pulled them behind a large stone griffin.

"Do you think he noticed us missing?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Who?" Neville asked completely nonplussed.

"Percy." Ron whispered, "I think he followed us here."

Harry let out a derisive snort, "No, he didn't." He whispered, "Snape did."

The three boys exchanged nervous glances, readying themselves for months of detentions and loss of a thousand points. Snape, it appeared was not interested in catching them tonight, he crossed the corridor swiftly, as the three boys peered at him from their hiding spot and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," Ron said.

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. The troll peered into a door, before entering it

"It seems the troll is not in the dungeons anymore," Neville whispered. "Maybe the teachers know that it has escaped the dungeons."

"Is this the time to think about that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously. They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't

about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

'Yes!"

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together.

"Neville," Harry said urgently, "Go, get help. Find a teacher, prefect, anyone and bring help. Ron and I-"

Harry paused as though steeling himself for something. He glanced briefly at Ron who nodded back, a grim expression on his pale face.

"Ron and I will, distract the troll," Harry finished. "You are the only one apart from me who knows of the secret passages. Just get someone. Hurry."

Neville nodded and disappeared behind a tapestry a few feet away. That tapestry would take him to entrance hall, where he would surely find some help.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall slammed the doors of her personal quarters, and strode purposefully to her liquor cabinet. She poured herself a rather generous quantity of Firewhisky and finished it all in one go, slamming her glass down.

Great Merlin in Heaven!

Four stupid first-year students, believing they could take over a troll. No, correct that, one stupid Gryffindor first year, believing she could take over the troll, and the other three dunderheads who ran straight towards trouble to save her, rather than inform someone.

She massaged her forehead. Harry was so much like James.

She had thought her troubles with extreme stupidity had ended with James Potter and his band of brigands who had decided on attempting to become Animagi without assistance. How could she believe, that James Potter's son would have a rational bone in his body?

She was sorely tempted to write a strongly worded letter to the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Potter about the behaviour of their respective wards. She doubted the Grangers would understand the danger their child had put herself in.

She let out an irritated breath, the Weasleys were just as bad in their respect. While Charlie Weasley, bless his soul was a gentle person, he was obsessed with magical creatures, and the Twins! What in the name of Agrippa was she thinking, when she hoped they would be as restrained as Bill Weasley. They were a nightmare, but Ron Weasley looked like the cherry on the cake. She had known Neville and Harry all her life, and at this point, it was hard for her to decide, whether Harry and Neville were corrupting Ron Weasley, or Ron Weasley was corrupting Harry and Neville or was this act of corruption mutual.

She poured herself another glass of Firewhisky, she knew she wouldn't be writing any letters tonight. Not when she was so agitated. She can wait till the morning to send off the letters to the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. But James Potter was her Godson, and tonight, she planned to rant to her Godson, about his ward.

* * *

Arianna Potter marched to the four first years, as soon as she spied them entering the common room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled, folding her hands on her chest, Harry's map crushed in one hand.

Neville and Harry flinched and looked around but the Weasley Twins had all eyes on them. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, had taken a step back, trying to shrink themselves.

"I looked at the map when I wasn't able to locate you in the common room, while your bag was still lying on the floor of the common room." Arianna hissed, towering over her two cousins.

"Do you know what I saw?" She asked, violet eyes blazing.

"I saw Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick in a girl's bathroom, with the four of you and a troll. _A troll!"_ She yelled the last world, throwing her hands in the air. "How thick can you be? All of you are bloody midgets! What made you think you can take on a troll? Merlin's Beard, you two, you know how much your parents sacrificed to keep you safe! Is this how you repay them? By jumping to your deaths at the first chance you get?"

Harry and Neville hung their heads in shame. They hadn't thought about their parents.

"Please, Arianna", Hermione squeaked from Harry's side. "It was my fault. I had gone looking for the-"

Hermione stopped abruptly, as Arianna held her hand up.

"Don't lie," She said harshly. "Your friend Lavender and Parvati, informed Janice that you were in a girl's toilet, as soon as we entered the common room. Janice had immediately informed one of the portraits outside, and had asked them to locate you as well as a teacher to ensure your safety."

"They still came to rescue me," Hermione mumbled.

"A very noble emotion," Arianna conceded, letting out an irritated breath. "But had they really considered their options, they could have informed Percy, who would have known what to do."

Harry, Neville, and Ron looked at her aghast. "Sorry, Anna," Neville said. "We didn't think of it. We promise we would do nothing this stupid in the future," He promised sincerely, as Harry and Ron nodded frantically.

"Fine," Arianna said. "I am happy that _all_ of you are alive and unscathed. Go enjoy what's left of the feast."

Harry and Neville exchanged relieved looks as Arianna turned to leave.

"Oh," Arianna said, turning back, an evil smirk on her face, "I will be writing to Remus and Aunt Alice. I have informed Percy, although I did ask him to spare you the lecture as I would be giving you one, he plans to write to Mrs Weasley. I wouldn't want to be you this week."

She laughed at their horrified expressions as she walked away.

* * *

James Potter had just settled with his morning tea when he received a letter from Minerva.

 _Dear James,_

 _Merlin's Pants Boy! Your son is as bad as you. Is sending me to an early grave a Potter household conspiracy? Harry, bless his soul, stupid boy though, fought a troll and lived to tell the tale. I think Peeves or some other troublemaker in the school allowed a troll to enter the castle. A first muggleborn from Gryffindor was missing from the feast, so Harry, Neville and Ron Weasley, set out to find their missing classmate and somehow their paths tangled with the troll and miracle of all miracles, these band of four students were able to beat the troll._

 _Why couldn't your son take after his mother? If you and your marauding friends with your haywire scheme of becoming Animagi to help a werewolf were not enough, I now have your son, who is determined to follow your path._

 _If I die early, I am coming back to haunt you._

 _Love,_

 _Minerva_

 _P.S.: I can't tell you how proud I am of Harry though, such an awesome display of character. You have raised him well._

 _P.P.S.: I am so mad at him for giving me a mini heart attack, I think I should have put him in a month-long detention instead of giving him an award._

James Potter didn't know if he should be proud of his son or beat the idiot boy with his broomstick. This is exactly like something James would have done for a friend. He had a newborn respect for his parents.

"James," Remus called, "Ah! I thought I will find you here."

James looked up, his lips twitching.

"I received a rather interesting letter from Arianna this morning."

"I know, Minerva wrote to me about it," James replied.

"I don't know if I have the right to shout at him for this," Remus said covering his face.

"I know, this is exactly like something we would have done. In fact, we ended up doing it, a hundred times over."

"Merlin, I can't even imagine what our parents must have been through. We were so reckless!" Remus groaned.

James's lips twitched some more, a laugh threatening to spill from them, Remus looked at him at the wrong moment, fighting his own laugh. That was all the confirmation the pair of them needed before dissolving into raucous laughter.

"Wait till Sirius hears about this," James said, snorting as he imagined Sirius' reaction. This had the friends laughing all over again.

After their laughter had subsided, James and Remus decided, that Remus would still write a strongly worded letter to Harry, and for good measure Neville. The two friends also decided that they should probably plan a dinner with Alice and Frank, allowing Alice to rant it all out in front of them, and saving poor Frank from days of angry outbursts.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your comments as reviews. Loved it, Hated it. Read and review people! Also, if you are new to the fic, don't forget to hit the fav and follow button! Till next time. Happy Reading.**


End file.
